Here's to us
by whatthehell82
Summary: AU/Captain Swan cute meet in a bar. Ruby Lucas finds out her friend Emma Swan is the worst wingman ever when she spies a tall, dark and handsome man drinking with his friend.
1. Cute meet

Killian Jones takes a sip of his beer and looks up at the TV above the bar. He and his friend Will have come to The Rusty Anchor tonight to have a drink and watch the football (soccer) match. His team is competing against Will's. Killian tries not to laugh as Will groans when his team misses another goal. "Better luck next time, mate." He says clapping his friend on the back. Out of the corner of his eye Killian sees someone behind him. Assuming it is just someone trying to pass by he scoots his chair in some. "Well, hello. How can we help you ladies?" He hears his friend say.

Turning his head he sees two beautiful women. One blonde who looks like she wishes she was anywhere else and a brunette who is giving him a big smile. She sticks out her hand to Killian. "Hi, I'm Ruby and this is my friend Emma." Ruby elbows Emma in the side. The blonde huffs. "Do you mind if we join you?" She says obviously being forced by her friend to do so. It looks like it pains the woman to even say the words. The brunette sends her friend a slight glare before she turns back to smile at him. Will of course jumps at the chance to have two beautiful women sit with them. Killian does not. He has not done much dating since the death of his girlfriend a couple of years ago.

It's not that he isn't interested in a night with a beautiful woman, he just wanted a night of football with his mate. But he is to much of a gentleman to say no. "Of course. I'm Will and this my mate Killian." Especially after Will already said yes. They are sitting at a high top table. The brunette Ruby sits on Killian's left and the blonde Emma sits on Will's right were she is almost across from Killian. He for the first time gets a good look at her. Her blonde hair comes down to right under her breast and is more golden then blonde. She has what looks to Killian like green eyes. It is hard to tell in the dim lighting of a bar, but he could swear she has freckles.

Ruby puts her hand over his and he turns to look at her. Don't get him wrong Ruby is a beautiful woman, but Killian can already tell she is not his type. "So, Killian where you guys from? I love a man with an accent." She gives a flirty little head tilt and a smile. Out of the corner of his eye he can see her friend Emma roll her eyes. Killian tries not to snicker at that. "We are both from England, but I'm from Derby and Killian here is from London. Are you originally from Boston?" Will jumps in. Killian could swear he heard Emma groan as she looks away towards the bar. "We are both transplants, but have been here a long time." Ruby answers. She kicks Emma under the table. Emma sighs. "Ruby owns a bakery downtown. It's a pretty great place. You guys should stop by sometime." Killian bites his lip so as no to laugh. Emma sounds like a second grader reciting her lines in the school play. He looks over at Ruby and plays a long. "Oh really? What is the name of your bakery? Will and I both love sweets." Will nods in agreement. "It's called Little Red's bakery." Emma can't help noticing the cute way Killian's eyebrow shoots up at the name. "Why Little Red's?" He asks. "Oh, my nickname it Red. Because it's my favorite color and you know how little red riding hood was bringing sweets to her grandma. And my Grandmother is part owner. It's cute." She gives him a big smile. "Clever." Ruby slides a little closer. She runs a finger along his arm. "If you stop by I will give you a free cookie." Killian shifts in his seat. "What is your favorite color, Killian?" He clears his throat and pulls his arm away in which he hopes is a subtle way.

"Green and Will's blue. Emma what is your favorite color?" Emma and Ruby give each other a look. "Um, yellow." He nods. "What do you do for a living?" Emma looks to Ruby again and answers. "I'm a bail bonds person." Again his eyebrow shoots up. Emma has never met anyone with such expressive eyebrows. "What does a bail bonds person do? I've seen the TV shows, but I'm sure a lot of that is for dramatic effect." Emma smiles. "You're right it is. Most days it's kind of boring. Doing the research to find them and the stake outs. A lot of the time they don't even put up a fight. Sometimes I have to chase them down, but not as often as those shows make you think we do. So, what do you guys do?" She asks them both, but she is looking at Killian.

Will tries his best to be part of this conversation. "I'm a locksmith. I can pick any lock they make." He winks at Emma. Killian laughs at his mate and slaps him on the back. "I'm not sure that is something to brag about mate. Sounds a little sketchy. I have a boring job where I sit at a desk and wear a suit." Killian really doesn't like to tell people he works for his brother's shipping company. He is in charge of the division in the United States while his brother is in charge of the European side of the business. It makes him a lot of money, but he doesn't like people to know that.

"Emma, how does one get into the bail bonds business? Was it something you have wanted to do since you were a child?" She laughs and he loves her laugh. His mind starts trying to think of other things he can say to make her laugh. "Oh, yeah. When I was six and other girls were having their Barbie's get married I was having mine chase down scum who skipped bail." Killian laughs. "Was sitting behind a desk wearing a suit what you dreamed of as a child? I can see it. Little Killian wearing his Dad's tie walking around with a little brief case." They both laugh. "Do you know my brother? Did he show you those pictures?" Emma laughs so hard she snorts a little.

The four of them sit and talk for about an hour. Mostly it is Emma and Killian that do the talking. Will started watching the game again and Ruby was playing on her phone. A text tone sounds from Emma's pocket. She pulls the phone out to take a look. "Sorry." Killian becomes concerned by the look on her face. It doesn't seem to be good news. "Em, what's wrong?" Her friend asks, which he is glad of because he wasn't certain it was his place to ask. "It's the babysitter. Henry got sick to his stomach. I'm sorry Ruby I have to go." Ruby reaches out and gives her friend a hug. "That's okay. You are a horrible wingman anyway." Emma's mouth drops open to protest. "You have been flirting with guy I was trying catch the whole time." Killian and Will laugh. "Not the whole time. She did some eye rolling and groaning the first five minutes." Will says. They all laugh. "It was nice to meet you both. I hope your son feels better soon Emma." Smiling Emma thanks Killian and waves at Will as she leaves.

That night as Emma lay in bed with her sick ten year curled up snoring beside her, she couldn't stop thinking about Killian. She knows Ruby had her eyes on him, but when she went over to him she had no idea they would click like that. He really made her laugh. Emma can't remember the last time someone made her laugh like that. He seemed really nice as well. She never detected a lie. There was the time he tried to brush off what he did for a living, but he did say it was boring. There are two things about Emma that normally make men lose interest the moment they find out. One is her job. Being a bail bonds person takes a strong person. A lot of men don't find strong women a turn on. Killian really seemed fascinated by her job. He asked a lot of questions and laughed at her jokes. Second is that she has kid. Henry is the most important person in her life. Any man who can't handle that can walk away. Killian seemed okay with it. He even said he hoped Henry felt better soon.

When Ruby first pointed him out Emma could see the attraction. But when she was sitting across from him chatting and laughing she was blown away at how handsome he was. His eyes were so blue and they lit up when he laughed. He when he laughed he would get little crinkles in the corner of his eyes. His smile made her feel warm all over. His dark hair looked so soft. Once when he turned his head and the light hit him just right she could his sideburns were two different colors. The top part was dark like his hair and the bottom the same ginger as his scruffy little beard. Emma feels like she did in middle school when she had her first crush.


	2. We meet again

The next day Killian finds himself outside a small bakery. He looks at the red and gold lettering on the big front window. 'Little Red's Bakery'. He isn't sure it is the best idea he has ever had. After all Ruby had shown interest in him last night and he is now here to ask for her friends number. He feels like a real wanker, but he can't get the blonde out of his head. He just hopes Ruby is as nice as she seemed when she was flirting with him.

He hears a little bell ring when he pushes the door open. An old woman is sitting behind a counter. 'That must be the grandmother Ruby mentioned.' He thinks to himself. Ruby comes walking out from the back. She sees Killian and gets a big smile on her face. "Well, this is a surprise." He reaches up to scratch behind his ear. "I do believe there was mention of a free cookie. I told you I love sweets." She rolls her eyes and walks over to the glass case where there are several different kinds of cookies. "Food allergies?" He shakes his head. She grabs a pair of tongs and grabs a chocolate chip cookie Killian thinks looks delicious. After wrapping it up she writes something down on a piece of paper. Then tucks the paper into the wrapper. Walking over to Killian she hands him the cookie. He takes out the paper and looks at it. _617-555-2094 Emma Swan. _Killian smiles and looks up at the brunette. "Thank you, Ruby." She shrugs. "You guys are cute together. Besides I've never seen Emma flirt like that. She is normally a lot more closed off. She is my best friend, I just want her to be happy." She shoves his shoulder. "If you hurt her I will kick your ass. You understand me? She has been hurt enough in her life." Before he can assure her he has no intention of hurting Emma her grandmother chimes in. "Don't make get out my cross bow." He looks at Ruby as if to confirm if the old woman is serious. Ruby rolls her eyes.

Emma had dropped Henry off with a her friend Mary Margret because she had gotten a lead on one of her skips. It is Saturday anyway, so at least he isn't missing any school. He also seems to be feeling better this morning. She thinks it was more too much pizza and soda then a stomach bug. When she goes out she normally leaves him with Mary Margret and David, but they were having a date night. So she left him with a sitter. He is a very clever boy and she is sure he talked the sitter into extra pizza. Maybe some other kinds of junk food too.

She had tracked her skip faster then she thought. The white collar guys normally come easier. They don't fight as much. This one was in his fifties and very out of shape. He couldn't have run from if he tried. Probably have a heart attack. She decided to head over to Little Red's to talk to Ruby. She feels really bad about last night. Ruby was right she is a horrible wingman. In all fairness she did tell Ruby that as she dragged her over to their table. There is a little part of Emma that hopes Ruby got his number.

As she walks up to the shop she sees the handsome man from the bar last night inside. "Killian." She mutters under her breath. Now she is not so sure she wants to step inside. Maybe she got her signals wrong. 'He really did like Ruby.' She thinks. She is about to turn around and leave when Killian walks out. He sees her before she can make her escape. "Emma. What a coincidence. Ruby and I were just talking about you." Emma shifts from one foot to the other. Suddenly she is very nervous. She is surprised it has been a long time since a man has made her nervous. "I hope you don't mind, but Ruby gave me your number, I was going to call you later." That almost knocks her off her feet. Ruby gave him her number? "Did you ask for it or did she just give it to you?" She could swear Killian is turning a little pink. "Aw well, she just gave it to me. But it was the reason I was here. I was just trying to find a way of asking that wouldn't make me look like a complete wanker." He gives a nervous laugh. Emma is relieved that he seems just as nervous as she is. "So, what were going to call me about?" He coughs and scratches behind is ear. Emma thinks that nervous habit of his is really cute. "I was going to see if you wanted to have dinner with me. I was hoping you might accept." Emma is sure she is the one turning pink now.

"I normally don't date men I meet in bars." Killian looks disappointed. "But you did make a pretty big effort to ask me out. Maybe I will break that rule just this once. When did you want to go out?" It takes a minute for him to respond because he is not sure if he heard her correctly. He can not believe this beautiful fascinating woman wants to have dinner with a boring man like himself. "Well, you are the one with a son. I assume you will have to get a sitter. So, really it is up to you. When you are available." This man can not really be true. Emma can not believe he is putting her son first. There has never been a guy who even thought about her needing to find someone to watch Henry. "How about tomorrow? He is supposed to be having a guys night with my friend David. I have no idea what that means, the kid is ten. But he seems excited about it. Besides Mary Margret will be home. They can't get into too much trouble." Killian laughs.

"I'm sure it will be watching movies and horsing around. At least that is what my brother and I did when I was ten years old. Tomorrow night is perfect. I can pick you up at seven or if you prefer we can meet at the restaurant. Which ever you feel more comfortable with. I know for safety reasons a lot of women prefer to meet somewhere on a first date." Just when Emma thought he couldn't get any sweeter he does. "Text me later and I will give you my address." She stands on the tips of her toes and gives him a barley there kiss on the cheek. "You don't seem like a crazy stalker." He laughs. Trying to give her his creepiest look. "Are you sure about that?" His eyebrows wiggles up and down. She laughs and starts walking to the door of Little Red's. "I'm sure. You are too nice to stalk and kill me." He laughs and puts his hand over his heart. "That is the the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." They both laugh at their stupid jokes. "Text me later." With that she walks into the bakery. Killian swears his heart might beat out of his chest. They both can't stop smiling for the rest of the day.


	3. Date night

Emma is very nervous. She didn't date very often, so the idea of a date with this really great guy was freaking her out. Henry had been very sweet before he left with David. He told her she looked pretty and that her date was a very lucky guy to be going out with her. Her kid is the best. It makes Emma feel like she has done something right as a mother to have such a sweet and thoughtful son like Henry.

The dress she chose has a high neckline and goes down to right above her knee. The fact that it is black lace, and figure hugging makes her feel sexy. But in a slutty way. She hopes she isn't too over dressed. Killian had not said much about where they were going. But he seems like the kind of guy who would take a woman to a pretty fancy place. Not that she thinks he is the type that feels he has to impress a woman.

A knock on the door pulls her from her thoughts. When the door opens it takes everything in her to keep her jaw from dropping. Emma thought Killian was an attractive man in his street clothes, but Killian Jones in a suit was drool worthy. For his part Killian was in awe of how beautiful Emma looks. "Wow, lass. You look breath taking. I mean that literally. I do believe my lungs have forgotten how to work." He looks her up and down. Emma is pretty sure her face is bright red. At least it would match her lipstick.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Is that the kind of suit you wear to sit at a desk all day or is this a special date suit?" She teases him. Killian holds out his arm for her to take. Emma grabs her purse and takes his arm. "I will leave that up to your imagination, love." Emma laughs as she pulls her door closed.

She is very impressed when Killian opens the car door for her. Normally she would protest if someone tried, but she has to admit when he does it that makes her feel special. When they are in the car and on their way Emma finally asks where they are going. "I thought we would dine in the Seaport District. There is a lovely Steak and Seafood place there. Ocean Prime. Have you been there before?" Of course Emma had never been there. She could never afford a place like that. Not even on one of her fake dates. Maybe Killian was the type to try to impress a woman with expensive stuff he can't really afford after all. Taking a deep breath Emma reminds herself that she shouldn't judge him before she really gets to know him. Even if he does turn out to be a dud at least she got to eat at a really nice restaurant. "No, I've never been there. It sounds great." Killian smiles. He is glad Emma is pleased. He really did his research when looking for a place to take her. Since moving to Boston he really hasn't gone to that many places. He mostly stays home if he is not at work. Of course there have been work functions and hanging out with his mates. "I hope you like wine. From what I have heard they have a very extensive wine list." It makes Emma feel better that it sounds like this is a place he hasn't been before either. "I'm sure I could choke down a glass or two. You known as long as you are paying for it." She gives him a cheeky smile. He laughs. "Oh, I won't force you. But I will be paying for it so you might as well drink it."

The building Killian pulls up to is a modern looking building. They have a valet station out front. Killian gets out and as Emma is about to open her door he beats her to it. He holds out his hand for her to take. She gives him a flirty smile as she lets him help her from his vehicle. Emma tries to get a feel for the place by watching the people coming and going while he gives his keys to the valet. He comes up behind her and rests his hand on her back. "Are you ready, love?" She nods.

Emma tries very hard once they are seated to not stare at the beautiful restaurant. The place is elegant and too rich for Emma's blood. She adjusts herself in her comfy white chair. "I'm not sure I have ever been to a restaurant that such comfortable chairs." He nods and adjusts in his own chair. "You are right. This are pretty comfortable for a restaurant. They were also not kidding about their wine selection. Look over there. That wall separating the dining rooms is a row of shelves filled with different kinds of wine." He looks around and leans closer to her, so she leans in as well. "I must admit love I am out of my depths here. I know enough about wine to get by at company functions, but I do not think I have enough knowledge of it for this place. I just wanted you to know before I embarrass myself." She smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze. "If it makes you feel any better I'm sure I know less about it then you. I buy my wine from a grocery store." He laughs. "That is a great relief."

Emma is looking at the menu trying to find something that isn't too crazy expensive. She is not one of those women who orders the most expensive thing on the menu when on a date. White Truffle Caviar Deviled Eggs for seventeen dollars. What the Hell?! She looks up and Killian smiles at her. "I have you decided yet what you would like, Swan?" She shrugs. "Still looking. Did you just call me by my last name?" He reaches up to scratch behind his ear like he did when he asked her out. "Ah, well yes. You just, well it's just. Swan suits you. If you don't like it I won't do it again." She thinks about it for a minute. "No, I like it. Just not all the time." He nods and they go back to looking at their menus. Right now Emma is hoping Killian isn't one of those guys that will stick you with the check. A meal for the two of them would be as much as one months rent. When the waiter comes she watches Killian out of the corner of her eye as she orders. She wants to see if the prices are bothering him too, but he doesn't even flinch.

After their food and wine comes she is feeling a little more relaxed. The conversation is flowing easily between them. "When we were at the bar you said for work you wear a suit and sit behind a desk. Would you like to elaborate on that just a bit?" Emma asks him. She is more then a little curious about what he does for a living if he can afford this meal and that car of his. "Ah, yes. I work for my brother. He owns a shipping company. There is a division here in the states. My job is to make sure it runs smoothly for him." He tries to down play it as much as he can. "I do a lot of paper work. Like I said it can be rather boring at times. Nothing as exciting as a bail bonds person."

"Tell me about your brother. He lives in England?" Killian smiles. His brother is a very important person in his life. "Well, Liam has many roles in my life. Brother, best friend, and father. He does still live in England. Elsa and Liam have been married ten years next summer. They have two adorable children. I'm not bias at all of course." He winks at her. "Their names are Eirik and Bridget. Elsa is from Norway and we are Irish so they went with a Norwegian boys name and an Irish girls name. I'm not really a fan of theme names myself. How did you choose Henry's name?"

"That actually gets pretty deep. At little too deep for a first date." Killian nods his head in understanding. He doesn't want to upset her or blow his chance at another date. "That's alright, love. I understand and I look forward to learning your origins. Are ready to leave?" Emma nods. Even though he said he wants to get to know her she is worried she might have scared him away. No one wants to date someone who has a past as messed up as hers. "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

When they pulled up to Emma's building they were having similar thoughts. Killian is wondering if she allow him to kiss her goodnight. Emma is wondering if he is going to walk her to her door. If he even wants to kiss her. One of her questions is answered when he gets out of the car and walks around to open her door for her. They walk into her building and he walks her to her door. "Emma?" She turns from where she was unlocking her door. "Is there anyway I can convince you to see me again?" Emma is surprised. "Really? I mean I had a nice time, but I guess I thought you might not be interested." Killian can not believe that she would think that. "If I in anyway made you think tonight that I am uninterested in you I apologize. That was never my intention. I am very interested in you Emma. You are a fascinating and beautiful woman. I don't know how I couldn't possibly be interested. I am hoping we will be having many more dates in the future. In fact I am trying very hard to be a gentleman. I truly want to grab you and kiss you right now." Emma is not good with emotions, but one thing she is good at is actions. She grabs him by the lapels of his suit jacket and slams her lips against his. They are both out of breath when they pull apart. "I would love to see you again." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Call me." With the she walks into her apartment and closes the door. Killian reaches up to touch his lips. He is feeling very dazed. 'That woman has power over me I have never experienced.' He thinks to himself.


	4. Can you talk?

It had been a few days since their date, Killian and Emma have been texting. It was mostly little things. Because of their schedules they have not had their second date yet. In fact they have not even planned it yet.

Emma is sitting on her bed going over next months bills. Being a bail bonds person means you don't have a fixed income. You never know how much you will have every month. When she first started it was a struggle to pay the bills with a two year old. Now that she has been doing it for years she doesn't have trouble covering the bills it is just about figuring out what needs to get paid first.

Emma's phone chimes. She looks down to see that it is Killian and she smiles. When ever she sees his name pop up there is a warm feeling in her belly. She feels like a teenager again. Or at least the way teenagers are suppose to act with a crush. Emma really didn't have that experience since she moved around too much to even have crushes.

'_As much as I love texting you I do miss your voice. Is this a good time for you to talk?' _Killian's text read. A pink tint appears on Emma's cheeks. She has to admit she misses his voice too. That accent is so sexy. He also has a warmth to his voice that is soothing. _'Just paying some bills. Henry is already in bed. I'm free if you are.'_ Emma cringes after sending the text. "Of course he is free. That is why he asked, you idiot." She berates herself. The cell phone in her lap goes off. Taking a deep breath Emma answers it. "Hello."

"Hello, love. I hope I'm not bothering you. I also hope that it did not come off creepy when I said I missed your voice." She laughs. "No, I didn't think you were creepy. In fact I have kind of missed your voice too. I'm really sorry we haven't been able to schedule our next date. Henry just this year has decided he wants to play soccer. In fact I was just looking at my budget for that activity and he better not add another one." Killian laughs and gives a little 'hmm'. "Well, I've always heard it is healthy for a young man to do after school activities." Emma pushes her laptop over to the other side of the bed making more room for her to lay down. "He normally isn't really into sports. He likes reading, movies, and video games. But for some reason he has started liking soccer. Apparently they did it in gym class. The teacher told him he was really good and should join a team. Now my weeks are soccer practice and my weekends are games. Just until the season is over then I can have my weekends back. Oh, he also joined the science club at school. Then there are the three new friends he made this year and they always want to hang together. I'm starting to miss the terrible two's." Emma realizes she just went on a rant about her kid. She knows that is not what he wants to hear about.

"In England we call it football. I think it is wonderful that Henry wants to play. In my humble opinion it is the best sport. In fact it is my favorite. I used to play a little when I was young. Will, my mate Robin, and I have been talking about joining a league here. I can take Henry to the field and we can kick the ball around. Maybe I can give him a few tips or maybe he can give me a few." He chuckles. Emma has a knot in her stomach. "Um, I normally don't introduce Henry to the guys I date." There is silence. "I don't mean **not ever**. Just not until I'm sure it's going somewhere. I mean not until after a few dates. You know what I mean right?" Emma is nervously chewing her bottom lip. She is not sure if she has really screwed this up already. "You just don't want him to get attached to someone who won't be around very long. I understand. You are his Mother and I respect your decision. I would just like to say that I plan on sticking around. At least as long as you will have me. I'm not going anywhere, Emma." These kinds of things are not the kinds of things Emma is comfortable talking about. She really wants to change the subject.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you about something you said on our date." Killian knew what she was doing. She is an open book to him. If the topic is something she is not ready to talk about he is willing to wait. "Yes, love. You can ask me anything." He would tell her anything. All she has to do is ask. "You said your brother was like a father to you. What did you mean by that?" This was a subject Killian was not very fond of talking about, but he feels comfortable with Emma. He felt like he could tell her anything. For some reason he was sure she would understand.

"He practically raised me. Our mother died when I was seven. She had cancer." He has to stop for a second to collect himself. "I don't remember much about it. I just remember her being sick and the funeral." Emma is starting to regret asking. She knows this must be hard for him. She feels awful that to change a painful subject for her she brought up a painful one for him. "Our father tried his best at first. He was grieving and had two boys to care for. We traveled a lot so he could find work. We moved from Ireland to England. He was never good at keeping a job." Emma can hear a deep sigh through the phone. "We had been renting a room from a nice old couple and one morning we woke up to find our father gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Emma asks. "He had left sometime before the sunrise. Apparently there was a warrant for his arrest and he learned that they knew where he was. He made a run for it and left us there." She could not believe what she was hearing. Killian seemed so normal and well adjusted. She never would have thought he was like her. An orphan. "What happened to you and Liam?" She asks. "Well, since I was only nine and Liam thirteen they sent us to a children's home. When Liam turned eighteen he took charge of me. He joined the Royal Navy and we lived on base. He was out of the service by the time I was eighteen because an injury. He had just started the shipping company. I wanted to work for him then, but he insisted I go to university first. Liam never got to go to university and it was very important to him that I went. He has always wanted the best for me." Emma is really trying hard not to cry. Who sent her this man? She is not sure she believes in God or soulmates. If there are soulmates Killian Jones may be hers.

"My parents left me on the side of the road when I was a baby. Well, I don't know if it was both parents or just my mother. A little boy found me wrapped in a blanket laying on the side of the road." Killian stays quiet knowing how hard it must be for her to tell him her tale. "There was a couple once who wanted to adopt me, but they ended up having their own baby. So, they gave me back. Since I didn't have a last name I kept theirs. I only know my first name because it was stitched on the blanket I was wrapped in. I was in the system until I left at sixteen." It is a familiar story to Killian. There were a lot of children with similar stories when he was in the home. "Where did you go after that? Sixteen is still very young to take care of your self. I at least had Liam." This is the part Emma hates talking about the most. But for some reason she wants Killian to know. She wants him to understand why she thinks he and everyone else will leave her.

"I was living on the streets at first. Then I met Henry's father. He was older and he took me in. It wasn't romantic at first. He was just a nice guy helping me out. Then that all changed. Then I got pregnant and he freaked. Neal took off and it was five years before I heard from him again." Killian had been curious about Henry's father, but didn't feel like it he should out right ask her. "Is he apart of Henry's life now?" Emma laughs. "Yeah, right. He called me to ask for money. A mutual friend had given him my number. Neal is in prison for some scam he ran coning people of their money. Henry will be married with kids by the time Neal gets out. Then if Neal wants to be a father that will up to Henry to let him."

Emma has told very few people about Neal. She really doesn't want Killian to judge her, but she has a strong feeling he won't. That is why she told him. "You are a very strong and brave woman, Emma. Also a very good mother. I'm so very glad I met you. I really want to see you again. Do you think we can make that happen?" Emma definitely wants to make that happen. They make plans that night for their second date.


	5. Pillow Talk

Killian and Emma have known each other for about a month now. There have been five official dates, a unofficial few coffee meet ups, and a lot of texting. Tonight Henry is spending the night with a friend, so they can be alone the whole night. Emma plans to invite Killian to stay the whole night for the first time. They have been waiting to sleep together until he can spend the night. So he doesn't have to rush off before Henry gets home. Killian said she deserves better then that.

Emma has it all planned. She invited him for dinner and a movie at her place. If they did a night in they would do it at Emma's place. In fact she has never been to Killian's place before. They once had to run back to his place because he forgot his wallet, but she stayed in the car. She doesn't think he is purposely not inviting over it just works better to do stuff at her place since she has Henry.

Part of Emma's plan was to not tell Killian she wants to have sex tonight. It takes the pressure off and it still feels spontaneous. At least it will be spontaneous for him. It has been very hard for Emma to resist him. He is a very attractive man after all. He is also an amazing kisser. The furthest they have gone is a few heavy makeup sessions before she has to push him out the door before Henry gets home. Killian still hasn't met Henry. She can tell it bothers Killian. She can also tell he is more then ready for them to sleep together. At least she can take care of one of those frustrations for him tonight.

After Killian got there things didn't go as Emma planned. They did eat the take out she ordered. It was the movie they didn't get a chance to watch. It had all been Emma's fault. Killian of course being a gentleman like usual. As they settled on the couch for the movie and Emma couldn't help herself. He looked good enough to eat. At first she told herself it would just a kiss to tide her over until after the movie. The kiss got a little out of hand and it wasn't enough for either of them.

They lay in Emma's bed. Killian is laying on his back with Emma's head pillowed on his chest. She is running her fingers up and down his chest while he runs his knuckles up and down her arm. "I think taking our relationship to this new level is going to make it harder for me to leave you to go home for the holidays." Emma laughs and buries her face in his neck. "That was the plan. In fact the whole plan was to be so amazing in bed that it makes it hard for you to ever leave this bed again." Playfully groaning Killian rolls them over and leans over Emma. "Your brilliant plan has worked. I will call my brother and tell him he will never see me again because I can not drag myself out of your bed. To give my love to Elsa and the kids. If I have the energy I will call them every once and a while." It occurs to Emma that she has never laughed as much with anyone as she does with Killian. Even when his jokes are stupid she laughs so hard it hurts. In turn he laughs at her bad puns. She doesn't think she has ever felt this light and happy with a man before.

Reaching up Emma runs her fingers through his dark hair. "I've always wanted to go to Europe. There was a girl I went to school with that planned to backpack all over Europe when she graduated. I was so jealous. Well, she got to backpack all over Europe and I got to back pack all over the U.S. with a newborn. I'm sure she is the jealous one now." Emma's dark sense of humor has always bothered other people, but not Killian. His humor could sometimes also be dark. Especially when he is making jest of his own past.

"You travelled the country with Henry?" He doesn't remember Emma ever sharing this story with him. In fact she hasn't shared a lot about Henry's origins. Just that his father left them. Emma sighs and Killian rolls on to his side. He props himself on his elbow and looks down at Emma. "I told you that Neal left me after I told him I was pregnant, but there was more to that story then what I told you." There are very few people who know what happened with Neal. She told Ruby and Mary Margret knows more parts then most. David just knows Neal left them. The thought of telling Killian is terrifying, but she wants him to know. Which is big for her. He gives her an encouraging nod for her to continue. "I told you that Neal went to prison. He has always been a criminal. When we first met it was because I stole a car and he happened to be sleeping in the back seat. It wasn't his car either. He stole it first. But he saw potential in me and my skills as a thief. That is the reason he took me in. It was kind of fun for a while. The Bonnie and Clyde of our day. With out the shooting people thing. We never had weapons. Just grabbed stuff from stores and using motel rooms we didn't pay for. It was exciting for a seventeen year old." She dares to look at Killian to see how he is taking it so far. He has no distinct expression. Just seems to be listening.

"Before we met he had been working at a jewelry store in Portland. He stole some watches. We had made it back up to Portland and he saw a flyer with his picture on it. Apparently there were cameras in the store. There was a warrant out for his arrest." She rubs her hand over her face. It is still hard for her to believe she was that stupid. "I told him I was pregnant and he said we would need money. He told me where the watches were and suggested I pick them up since they weren't looking for me. He was going to fence them and then meet up with me. Neal gave me one of the watches to keep. I was wearing it when the cop showed up. The cop Neal called. He told the police that I was his accomplice. That I had one of the watches to prove it."

Killian is not sure he has ever been this angry with anyone before. He wants to punch Neal in the face until he is unrecognizable. Emma sees the anger on his face and thinks he is mad at her for hiding this from him. "I'm sorry I should have told you. I went to prison for 11 months. I should have been up front about that." Killian shakes his head. "No, Love. I understand why you didn't. Besides that is in the past and you didn't steal those watches. I do want to kill the scum bag that framed his young pregnant girlfriend for his crime. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I know you trusted him." He runs thumb along her cheek. She smiles.

"I gave birth to Henry when I was in prison. I was going to give him up for adoption, but the doctor who delivered him talked me out of it. His name was Henry." Killian nods his understanding. "Henry was ward of the state until I got out of prison two months later. I got it in my head that I had to find Neal. When I was in jail he sent me the keys to the car, so I took Henry on a search for his dead beat Dad. I looked all the places I could think that he had mentioned. After a while I realized it stopped being about Neal and started to be about finding a home." Killian pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead. He knows that feeling better then anyone. "I was abandoned in Maine, so I thought I'd look for a home there. We ended up in a tiny little town called Storybrooke. That is where I met the people I call family. Granny took us in. Gave me a job as a waitress in her diner. She gave me money for diapers and formula. Ruby became my best friend. She introduced me to her friends David and Mary Margret. Even though we are the same age they act more like my parents. When I got a job offer here in Boston they followed me. We are all orphans and so we have stuck together. Granny followed when she retired and sold the diner so Ruby could buy her shop."

"It sounds like you have a wonderful family. You and Henry are very lucky. I can't wait to get to know these people better. I have yet to meet the Nolan's. I hope I get to meet them soon." Emma feels like a burden has been lifted from her shoulders. She didn't know how Killian would react to her past, but she was afraid he would leave her. She should have known better. "Well, they have an annual holiday party every year. When do you leave for England?" He smiles that big smile that makes her smile. "My ticket is for the 21st. When is the party?"

"Well, you are in luck it's the 19th. Mary Margret plans it for when winter break starts at school. The food in amazing, but I have to warn you there will be caroling and games." Killian rolls on to his back and Emma scoots over next to him. She raises his arm and tucks under it. When she lays her head back on his chest he kisses the top of her head. "Sounds wonderful. I happen to love singing and games. At least after a few drinks." They both laugh. "I think I will miss you when you are in England." She kisses his chest right above his heart. "You could always come with me. You did say you always wanted to go." Emma sits up quickly. "What?!" He sits up as well. "You could bring Henry. I'm Sure Liam and Elsa won't mind." Her mind is spinning. She is trying to push the panic down. Reminding herself how much she really likes Killian keeps her from kicking him out. "Killian that is really sweet of you to invite us, but we haven't been together that long. Definitely not long enough to vacation together. You haven't even met Henry yet and this is not how I want you two to meet. Maybe someday, but not right now. Okay?" He nods. "I understand. I'm sorry I got a little carried away for a second. Anytime you feel I am going to fast just let me know. I care a lot about you Emma and I don't want to mess this up." She pushes him back down and curls up at his side. "Go to sleep. I want to sleep. Tomorrow we can talk about ugly Christmas sweaters over breakfast." She smiles when she hears his groan. "You didn't say anything about ugly sweaters." She puts her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh, sleeping."


	6. Christmas Party

It is the night of the Nolan's Christmas party. Killian is in his room trying to decide between the two ugly sweaters he had bought. Emma told him that there is a contest and he figures if he wins it might impress Emma's friends. He needs to decide fast since she is on her way to pick him and should be here soon. The two he had bought were laid out on the bed. The first one was red with a ginger bread man the is broken in half and says 'Oh Snap!'. The second is a cartoon picture of a reindeer body. It has a hoodie that has antlers so the person wearing it is the head of the deer. The background is blue sky and snow. Killian just can't decide how goofy he wants to look in front of these new people. Emma is very important to him and there for her friends approval is very important to him. Picking up the red one he quickly slips it on.

Emma has never been inside Killian's apartment. She knows there is a good reason for that, but a part of her was afraid he didn't want her to. She was secretly happy when he suggested she drive them to the party since she knows where she is going. Which means she will be picking him up. That also meant she had to clean out her car. As Henry pointed out this morning it looked like a trash can exploded in there. She can get a little messy when she is on stake out. So, that is how Emma spent her afternoon.

Killian hurries to the door when he hears her knock. When he opens it and sees her sweater he knows Emma will be the winner. It is a red sweater like his own, but hers has bells and ornaments on it. Around the neck it is made to look like a writhe with actual bells on it. It states 'Don we now our fun apparel!'. "Swan, only you can look that beautiful in that sweater. In fact I am tempted to stay in for the night instead." Emma rolls her eyes. "Sorry buddy, but you have committed to the Nolan's party. You must go or face Mary Margret's wrath." Reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck Emma plants a big kiss on his lips. She just can't help herself, he looks so cute in his sweater.

She pulls away and looks around his apartment. The time they have spent together Emma is aware of what he does and how much money he makes. Even though he rarely spends that money on himself; he does offer very often to spend it on her. 'You are worth it, Swan. You are worth more to me then every penny to my name.' He says it all the time when she tells him not to waste his money on her. Looking around the place seems like something Killian would like, but for some reason she was expecting it to be bigger. The place is not much bigger then her own. The living room is right there as you walk in. A couch, a chair, and a coffee table. Simple and modern at the same time. When you look straight ahead there is an open kitchen that takes up a good amount of the space. There is a fire place across from the couch. A large flat screen TV hangs above it. A small table with four chairs sits in front of it as a dining room.

Killian catches her eye and gives her a nervous smile. "So, what do you think? Is it up to Emma Swan's standards." She taps her finger on her lips as if she is thinking. "Well, I haven't seen the bedroom yet. Also bathrooms are important to any place." He laughs and leads her down a short hallway. At the end is a door that opens up to a bedroom. The room is rather large and there are two doors which Emma assumes are a closet and a bathroom. The large window must bring in a lot of light because Killian only has two small lamps and the light on the ceiling fan on the ceiling. The bed is a king size bed and Emma is very tempted to throw herself on it to see if it is as comfortable as it looks. "The bathroom is through there if you want to check that out too." He points at one of the doors. "Well, I actually need to go before we leave." She says sheepishly. Killian laughs and throws out his arm with a slight bow as if he is formally inviting her to his bathroom. She rolls her eyes at his goofiness.

As they walk up to the Nolan's front door Emma gives Killian's hand a little squeeze. She can tell he is nervous. There is a part of Emma that is nervous as well. Her friends are the only family she has. She really wants them to like Killian. Of course the thought of anyone not liking Killian is ridiculous. The door swings open right after Emma knocks as if Mary Margret was waiting by the door. The good hostess that she is it wouldn't be a surprise.

"Hi, come on in." Mary Margret practically drags them in the front door. She grabs Emma and hugs her tight. "Merry Christmas!" Emma pulls out of the crushing hug. "It's not Christmas yet and I will be with you on Christmas." Emma is wondering how much her friend has had to drink already. "You must be Killian. Welcome and Merry Christmas." She drags him into a bone crushing hug as well. Over her shoulder Killian lifts his eyebrow at Emma. "Alright Mary Margret let's not break my boyfriend. I've become a little fond of him." She pulls her friend off her boyfriend. Killian laughs at Emma's remark. "Only a little, Swan. It's not my bones that are broken it's my heart." He winks at her. Mary Margret claps her hands together and smiles at them. "Oh, you two are so cute together." Emma blushes and Killian scratches behind his ear. The pixie haired woman drags them deeper into the crowd of people in search of her husband.

David Nolan is the person Killian in most nervous to meet. Emma speaks of him as if he is a big brother or father figure in her life. David's approval is very important to him only because he knows how much David's opinion means to Emma. The perky hostess stops in front of a blonde man with bright blue eyes. The man smiles at Emma and pulls her into a hug just as his wife had. When she pulls away she turns to Killian. "David I would like you to meet Killian Jones. Killian this David." The blonde man holds out a hand to Killian which he shakes. "It's nice to meet you. Emma has told us so much about you. In fact she talks about you a lot." Emma elbows the man who is like her brother in the ribs. Killian laughs at her antics. "I must admit I talk about Emma a lot as well. I'm sure my friends are tried of hearing me go on about how wonderful she is and how lucky I am that she deems me worthy of her time." David nods and turns his head to look at his wife with a smile of approval. "Well, put." Killian feels relief when the other man claps him on the back. Emma wraps her arms around Killian's waist and lays her head on his shoulder. "Now you see why I like him." She squeezes him a little and looks up at him. "Charmer." She winks.

Killian notices that the Nolan's have matching sweaters. David has a jolly Santa face winking and Mary Margret has Mrs. Claus making the same face. Part of him wishes he and Emma had coordinated their look as well. It seems like a couple thing to do. Emma did call him her boyfriend to her friends. He feels like that is a big step for her. He has been doing his best to not blurt out that he is in love with her. Killian is sure if he did she would run in fear. She isn't ready yet to hear it.

Emma can't help smiling. This night has gone really well so far. David and Mary Margret seem to like Killian a lot. Especially David. She sees a future bromance there. He has been getting along well with all her friends. She is surprised how he just seems to fit so well into her group of friends. Of course she fell for his charms just as fast as her friends have. Emma can also tell how pleased Killian is that her friends approve of him. The smile falls from her face as she remembers he will be leaving tomorrow for two weeks. There is an ache blooming in her chest. Emma doesn't really want to think about what that means. It's too much for one night. She walks across the room where Killian is talking to Ruby. She wraps her arms around his waist from behind and kisses underneath his cute little elf ear. He reaches for her and pulls her around to hold her in his arms. "Well hello. Where you missing me already?" He jokes. Emma holds him close and tucks her head under his chin. "I guess I was." Ruby sends Mary Margret a secretive little smile across the room. Emma Swan is falling in love.


	7. The 'L' word

Chapter 7

Emma is fidgeting next to her car in the airport parking lot as Killian gets his bags out of the Bug. She doesn't want to make a big deal out of him leaving and she is sure he feels the same way since he told her she didn't need to come inside. They have not been together long enough for her to make a big fuss. Not that Emma would ever make one anyway. She isn't the type. She is fidgeting because she doesn't know how to act. A hug and have a safe trip? A kiss and Merry Christmas? Big kiss and tell him how much she will miss him? Emma rolls her eyes at herself.

Killian so badly wants to hold Emma in his arms and tell her he loves her and will miss her. As much as he would like their relationship to be at that point it is up to Emma as much as it is up to him. Emma is not there yet. He will be gone for two weeks and that is a long time for a person newly in love. This day and age there are a lot of ways to communicate, but it is not the same. He can hear her voice or see her face, but he can't smell the sweet scent of her hair. Even to his own ears he sounds like a sappy fool. He shakes his head and turns to Emma. "I think I have everything." She nods. "Good. Will you send me a text to let me know you got there safely?" He puts his bag down and grips her shoulders. For a second Emma thinks he is going to pull her into his arms. Instead Killian places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I promise." Picking up his bag he says a simple goodbye and turns to head into the airport. That is not good enough for Emma. She rushes to catch up with him calling his name. He turns to see her almost collide into him. Before he can ask her what is wrong her lips are on his. The passion she puts in the kiss may be a little too much PDA for a parking lot, but Emma doesn't care. She is really going to miss him.

When they pull away they are resting their foreheads together. "I'm going to miss you just so you know." Killian chuckles. "And here I thought you kissed me like that because you were hoping I wasn't coming back." Emma rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully. "Just go already, before I realize what a dork you are." He winks and heads into the airport.

Killian was true to his word he texted his girlfriend as soon as he got in his brothers car leaving the airport.

The first couple of days weren't as hard as Killian thought it would be to be away from Emma. Of course he had been distracted by Liam and his family. His niece and nephew were not only excited for Christmas but also for their uncle's visit as well. It was that third day waking up from a dream about her that it truly hit Killian how much he missed her.

For Emma it was right away. She waited up that night for his text to make sure the plane took her boyfriend safely to his destination. The next day Henry wanted to go Christmas shopping and she was reminded she wouldn't be seeing Killian for the holiday when Henry asked if she had gotten the Brit his present yet. Tonight she is laying in bed staring at the pillow Killian slept on when he spent the night. She turns to grab her phone from the night stand. Quickly typing out a message she places it back where it was. Then turns out the light. Closing her eyes she pictures bright blue eyes and a bright smile.

"_I know you are sleeping, but I wanted to know if you had time to video chat today? I miss you._" The text Killian woke up to has made him smile all morning. His brother even asked if he already had a few nips this morning before breakfast. Killian just laughed and patted his brother on the back. He is currently checking the time for the hundredth time that morning. Killian was waiting until he is sure Emma will be wake. With the time difference it makes it a bit tricky for them to chat like this. When he sees that it is nine am Boston time he shoots Emma a quick text asking if this is a good time for her.

Emma and Henry are wrapping Christmas presents when she gets his text. She looks over to Henry. "Hey Kid, do you mind if I take a break to video chat with Killian?" He shrugs. "I don't mind. I'm better at wrapping then you anyway." He gives her a cheeky grin and she just rolls her eyes. She also can't help feeling proud of her kids sassiness. "Don't start with me kid." Emma sends a quick response before going to grab her laptop.

Setting up the laptop on the kitchen table Emma looks over where Henry is wrapping the presents. Her boys have not met yet, so she isn't sure if she should be in the same room with Henry when she talks to Killian. She takes a moment to think about it. Would it really be that bad to introduce Henry to her boyfriend? Killian is the best man she has ever met and she knows how he cares for her. Leaving her and Henry is just not something she thinks he would ever do. When she hears the electronic ring of her laptop her decision has been made.

When she clicks on answer her boyfriends face pops up. "Emma!" His smile is so big Emma can't help smiling herself. "Hey Babe. How is it being home?" Killian shakes his head. "I didn't miss the weather. It is also not home anymore. After all they say home is where the heart is." Emma gets his meaning and can feel the blush rising up her neck. "Alright Prince Charming. Tell me what you have been up to." He takes a deep breath before launches into all of the activities his niece and nephew have dragged him to. "Well, first we did winter wonderland in Hyde Park. Then there was Hogwarts in the snow. That was fun since you know how I feel about Harry Potter." Emma has always loved the tales of the young wizard, but Killian never really got into the books. She wonders if it's because he is British. Maybe they get tired of it over there or something.

Henry over hears what Killian said and jumps up from his seat on the couch. He rushes to his Mom's side. This is the first time he has seen Killian and Killian has only seen pictures of Henry. "Did you really get to go to the set? What did it look like? Did they let you touch anything?" Killian's head is spinning with the rush of questions. He looks to Emma to see if she is okay with he and Henry speaking for the first time. She is giving her son a wry smile. "Henry maybe you should say hi and introduce yourself before you start with all the questions."

Killian can't believe he is finally getting to speak with Henry and that Emma isn't freaking out about it. The ten year old huffs in frustration. "Hi, I'm Henry. Which you already ready know because you and my Mom have been dating for like a month. So, tell me all about Hogwarts." Killian went into great detail about his trip to the snow covered set of the wizard movie. Henry's attention soon fades after the conversation moves past the subject of Harry Potter.

"So Luv, what have you been up to? You took off with Henry being on Holiday from school, correct?" Emma loves all his very British words. "Yes, I normally take time off when he is going to be out of school for more then a couple of days. Except during the summer. He does day camp during the summer." She looks over to where her son has gone back to wrapping and watching Christmas movies. "We did some Christmas shopping. I know we said no gift since we wouldn't be together, but I got you one anyway." Biting her lip Emma is concerned that he will think she will expect one in return. It was never her intention to pressure him into buying her a gift. "Well, that makes me feel a lot better since I broke our agreement as well. I got you a Christmas present." They both laugh. "I guess we can't be trusted." Killian shakes his head. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and had bought the gift before my brain reminded me that we said no gifts." Emma smiles because that is exactly how it happened with her. She saw that the ship in the bottle was the Jolly Roger from Peter Pan and knew she had to buy it for her boyfriend. After all he named his own boat after the fabled ship. They seemed to be on the same wave length because Killian had also gotten Emma something from a book. Her favorite being Harry Potter. He had gone into store with the kids that sold a lot of things Harry Potter related. When he saw you could buy your own framed personalized acceptance letter from Hogwarts he knew he needed to get it for Emma. He also got one for Henry. Killian will give it to him once they get to meet in person. Which looks like it might be soon since she let them talk on video chat.

They didn't have as many chances to video chat as they liked, but at least there is texting. In fact Killian just heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand next to his bed. He new by the time it must be Emma. He knew she had a stake out tonight and was waiting up to here that she made it home safely. Picking up the phone Killian quickly opened this messages. Sure enough the text is from Emma. "I'm home." It read with a sad face emoji.

KJ (Pirate): What is wrong? Did you not get your skip?

ES (Swan): I got him, it just got a little ugly.

Pirate: What does that mean? Are you hurt?

Swan: I'm sure to have a lot of bruises. Right now I am soaking in the tub to help with some of the soreness.

As upset and worried as Killian is he knows that his Swan does not need to hear it right now. He swallows it down and he acts like the boyfriend she needs at this moment.

Pirate: Tease! Now I'm going to be laying here thinking about you naked in your bathtub.

Emma sighs in relief. She was dreading telling him that she was hurt, because she knows how much he worries about her. Emma had even prepared herself for a lecture on how dangerous her job is. It wouldn't be the first time someone has given her that lecture. It is the first she would really care enough to listen.

Swan: (Tongue sticking out emoji) You are the one who wanted to go all the way to England for two weeks. If you are suffering right now that is your own fault.

Pirate: So, you are not missing me at? That breaks my heart, Emma. Maybe I should just stay here and nurse my broken heart. Boston has too many memories of our time together. ;)

Emma rolls her eyes, but still gives a little laugh.

Swan: I didn't say that you drama queen. I do miss you. In fact I can't wait until you get home. I could really use a back rub. I think I pulled something.

Pirate: You only want me to come home so you can get a back rub? I'm really offended here, Swan. You know they do have places to go for that sort of thing. Just don't get a male masseur.

Swan: Why would I pay someone for a massage when I have a boyfriend who would do it for free? You know that is one of the main reasons for having a boyfriend; a free massage.

Pirate: If you get massages then what is in it for me?

Swan: Sex

Pirate: Right, can't forget that. Especially with you. ;)

Swan: I'm not sexting with you.

Killian laughs quite loudly and hopes he is not disturbing the people in the next room. It is very late after all.

Pirate: I'm very offended that you would even suggest that I would be interested in such a thing. After all I am a gentleman.

As much as this conversation makes Emma feel lighter it also makes her miss him even more. The way he can make her laugh when she has had a horrible day. In fact she has found her contacting him every time her day turns to crap. It has become their thing. Her day sucks and he makes it better. Sometimes she wonders what he gets out of their relationship. He always seems to be giving to her and meeting her needs. She isn't sure she really does the same for him. Emma decides when he gets back she will work on that. She wants to be the girlfriend he deserves, because she lo... Emma sits up in the tub quickly. So many thoughts are swimming in her head. Was she really about to say in her head that she loves Killian?

She made a promise to herself that she would never let herself fall in love again after what happened with Neal. But Killian is different. He isn't Neal. She gets out of the tub and dries herself off. After putting on her robe she makes her way into her bedroom. Putting on her favorite flannel pajamas she gets into her bed. Looking down at her phone she sees that she hasn't responded for 15 minutes. Killian starts to have a tiny freak out. God, she did love that crazy Brit. She really can't deny it.

Swan: Sorry, I should have told you I was getting out of the tub and getting ready for bed. Sorry I worried you.

Pirate: As long as you are alright there is no need to apologize. It's not like I was thinking about all the different ways someone could get hurt in their own bathroom or anything.

Swan: That's exactly what you were doing wasn't it?

Pirate: Maybe.

Swan: I love you. 3

Emma bites her lip as she watches the conversation dots. Why is it taking him so long to answer? She wonders. She is starting to freak out that he is freaking out and that she just messed up the best thing that ever happened to her. Other then Henry.

Killian is freakin out, but not in the way Emma is imagining. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. He has been wanting to tell his girlfriend how much he loves her, but was scared she would run away. Now here she is telling him she loves him while he is too far away to grab her and kiss her. That is just like his Emma.

Pirate: You do have the worst timing, Swan. I am across the pond. How am I suppose to grab you and kiss you while I tell you how much I love you? How am I suppose to sweep you of your feet (literally) and carry to a bed to make love to you all night. I would be very upset with you right now if I wasn't crazy in love with you.

Emma let out a muffled laugh. She has her hand covering her mouth as she is crying in relief that she hasn't ruined everything with her bold statement. He also responded in such a Killian way. With humor and sass. She thinks she loves him even more for this perfect moment. Well, perfect for them anyway.

Swan: When you get home I might let Henry stay with Avery for a few days. Then keep you in bed the whole time.

Pirate: Sounds wonderful, luv. I look forward to it. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again.

Swan: When Henry gets back from Avery's maybe you could join us for movie night. Pizza, popcorn, and candy. We each get to pick a movie. It's fun and a tradition.

Killian doesn't think he has ever been this happy. His Swan loves him and is fully letting him into her life. He finally gets to meet Henry and be part of their traditions.

Pirate: Sounds like a plan. I will start thinking of what movie I want to watch. Also I prefer white cheddar popcorn. I will bring some with me. ;)

That night they both had trouble sleeping. The anticipation of his return was bubbling inside both of them. Killian dreams of her soft lips against his and Emma dreams of the solid safety of his arms. Killian also dreams of Emma naked in the bathtub. When he wakes he decides that sharing a bath with Emma Swan is on his lists of things to do.


	8. Boyfriend meet SOn

Chapter 8

Killian steps out the front doors of the airport and walks to the curb were there is passenger pick up. He turns his head left to look for his favorite blonde. Before he can look to his right something hits him hard or more like someone. He feels arms tighten around him. "If you didn't miss me at all I could have taken a cab home." He smirks. Emma pulls away and glares at his lame joke. "Just get in the car before they tow it, Dumb Ass." She rolls her eyes.

They arrive at Killian's building and Emma follows him up. Once Killian's door is shut their lips connect. The bag Killian was carrying hits the floor. Emma pulls away and sees her boyfriend blinking his the way he does when she catches him off guard with a kiss. "Still think I didn't miss you?" Emma jokes. They are both smiling. "I love you." He whispers as he leans his forehead on hers. She smiles and rubs her nose with his in a Eskimo kiss. "I love you too." She response. Pulling her into his arms he buries his face in her hair. Killian has missed the smell of her perfume and shampoo. It is pure Emma. With a muffled voice from where she has her face pressed up against his coat Killian hears words that brings even more joy to his heart. "Next time you visit your family we are going with you. That way we don't have to do this whole missing each other like crazy thing again." The happiness he feels causes a laugh to puff out of his chest. "Sounds wonderful, Love. If Henry is to go with us it might help if I meet him first. When were you planning to do this movie night of yours?" Emma grabs the front of his coat and starts pulling him as she walks backwards. "Not tonight. I have other plans for you. It would not be appropriate to bring my kid to." She smirks and lifts a brow. Killian rushes forward and descends on her lips. Wrapping his arms around her right under her butt he lifts her up. Emma wraps her arms tight around his neck. He carries them to his room and drops her in a very ungentle way onto his bed. When their lips part Emma looks up at her handsome boyfriend. "Is that your way of letting me know you want it rough?" She quips. Killian rolls his eyes at her smirk. "No, but I have missed you as you said like crazy. The first time might be fast. Let's get these clothes off." Killian says as with his shirt is already pulled up over his face. Emma laughs as he quickly starts pulling of his clothes. "The first time? How many rounds are you planning?" She asks him. Killian crawls on top of her and gives her a look she can only describe as pure sin. "Depends on how long you can stay. But I plan to make love to you until neither one of us can move." Emma bites down on her lip and Killian rescues her poor lip with his own teeth.

The following Friday Emma and Henry are setting out bowls of snack foods. A knock on the door alerts them that their guest is here. Henry rushes to get the door before his mother can get there. He is pretty excited about meeting his mom's boyfriend. He has heard good things not only from her, but the Nolan's as well. Emma is surprised that she is not more nervous. This is new for her. Most of the guys she has dated in the past have never made it this far. Not that there were not that many. For his part Killian has been a basket case all day. He really wants Henry to like him. Henry is the most important person in Emma's life and Killian also already cares about the boy just from Emma talking about him.

Henry pulls open the door quickly. Killian jumps a little as he is startled. The big grin Henry sends him makes Killian feel a bit less nervous. He holds up a movie for the boy to see. "Captain America. My favorite Avenger's movie. I hope that will be suitable for our movie night." Henry grabs the movie from him and walks over to the TV. Killian walks in and closes the door. The pit in his stomach gets smaller as Emma gives him a kiss in front of her son. The boy is not looking, but still that is a pretty big gesture. "That is a great choice. He is a big Marvel fan. In fact his pick tonight is the first Avenger's movie. I guess I am in for a night of super heroes. I guess it's a good thing RDJ and Chris Evans are both super hot." Emma teases her boyfriend. Killian groans. "Maybe it was a bad choice after all." He says as he lifts a brow at her. She laughs and pulls him to sit on the couch. "Don't worry I think you are much hotter then a bunch of dumb super heroes." Emma states before she plops down on the couch. They both turn to look at Henry as he makes a gagging noise. "Gross! Number one rule of the three of us hanging out is you can't say gross stuff like that in front of me. You are my mom for God's sake. I almost lost my appetite. When is the pizza getting here?" Says the almost teenager. Emma looks at Killian and lifts her eye brow. "Almost." She says with her famous eye roll. He laughs at the mother and son. She turns to Henry. "It will be here soon. Why don't you be helpful and ask Killian what he would like to drink. I want a coke by the way." He throws his arms up in the air. "Great now I'm a waiter." He walks over to the refrigerator and opens it. Calling over his shoulder he asks. "We have Coke, beer, juice, and water. Which one do you want?" Killian is not sure if it is him just being paranoid, but it almost feels like a test. "Coke will be fine thank you." Emma gives him a little nod as if he passes the first test. He guess it wasn't all in his head after all. The lad really is testing him. If that is how it is going to be then he will show the boy that he is a good man who really loves his mother.

Even though they are watching his favorite movie Henry really hasn't been watching it. They had already finished their pizza and are working on Killian's white cheddar popcorn. He must admit his Mom's boyfriend was right about how good it is. Emma had told Henry a lot about the new man in her life. Where he is from, where he works, that he likes boats, and that she really likes him. Henry loves his Mom very much and knows his real father had hurt her a lot. Even though he never met some of the men she dated he knew they had hurt her as well. His Mom had high praise for this one so he wanted to make sure Killian Jones didn't hurt his Mom like the others.

David had asked him if he would be upset that it wasn't just the two of them anymore if it worked out for Emma and Killian. It has always been the two of them against the world. Henry is only ten, but he can remember how much his Mom struggled to feed them and keep a roof over their heads. He would never tell his Mom that he can remember living in the yellow bug. He also remembers that sometimes his Mom would skip a meal to make sure he got one. He told David that he knows how much his Mom loves him and that he would never be second in her heart.

A couple of years ago Henry had a school project to do that centered about where he was born. After some bad lying his Mom finally told him the truth about the circumstances of his birth. Henry knows that she was worried he would think badly of her for having him at such a young age. She was also homeless after his father left her. All she had was a baby on the way and the car that they had stolen. Henry thinks his Mom is the bravest person he knows and he loves her for all she has done just so she could keep him. Just so she can be his Mom.

So far Killian seems like a good guy. He has good taste in movies and popcorn. Also really good taste in women since the man obviously loves his Mom. That is something he can see just from watching the way the man looks at his Mom. Henry doesn't know much about love and romance, but he can tell how much his Mom loves Killian. He can also see how much Killian loves Emma.

When the first movies ends they decide to take a short break to clean up the mess they had made. Killian is picking stray popcorn off the floor and Emma has gone to take the pizza box out. Henry thinks this will the perfect time to try to get to know Killian with out his Mom around. "So, my Mom says you have a boat. Is it a big boat or something really small like a row boat?" He asks. Killian stands up straight and turns to look at Henry. He laughs. "It is not a row boat, but it is also not a yacht either. It is big enough that I can pretend to be a captain of a pirate ship." He winks at the boy. "Do you really pretend to be a pirate?" Henry shakes his head and plops down on the couch. "Why do think I named it the 'Jolly Roger'? I guess your Mother didn't tell you about my love of all things pirate." Killian sits next to his girlfriend's son on the couch. "What's up with that? I mean I'm not judging or anything. I'm into super heroes, Star Wars, and Harry Potter. Why pirates?" The boy asks. Killian scratches behind his ear. "Well, I have always loved the sea and ships. Where I'm from there a plenty tales told about the sea. When I was young my Mother would read us books about seafaring folklore. See she was from Ireland. A small coastal town where her Father was a fisherman. She used to tell me that she dreamed of seeing a real mermaid someday." Henry sees the sad wistful smile on the man's face. Emma had told him that Killian lost his parents when he was young. "My brother Liam and I dreamed of sailing the seven seas. Especially during the harder times. To grab a ship and escape from everything. I guess between that and sitting stuck behind a desk all day the idea of being a pirate started to seem quite appealing. The reason I love being out on the water I think is similar as a pirates. When you are out in the open ocean you feel so free. You don't think about a job you have to get to or bills you have to pay. You can also leave all your pain and heart break on the shore as you sail away." Killian explains the best he can to the young boy.

"Wow, that sounds really nice. Would it be okay if I come with you sometime?" Just as he asks the question Emma walks back through the door. "Come with you where?" She walks over to stand next to the couch and look down at her boys. "Sailing! Killian was telling me all about it and it sounds really fun. We can even pretend to be pirates." Her son answers. She sees Killian turn a little red as he scratches that spot behind his ear. "Well, I guess if Killian doesn't mind you tagging along and you listen to everything he says. Including wearing your life jacket. I will allow it." Henry jumps up in joy with a loud yes and a fist pump. Killian is taken back in surprise. He knows Emma trusts him, but he is surprised she would trust him enough to take her son out sailing in the open ocean. "What do you say Killian; can I come?" Henry's questions brings Killian's focus back to the conversation. "Of course. I would love to have the company. You can be my first mate." He stands up and puts his hand on Henry's shoulder. "If you would like I can even teach you how to sail." He continues. Henry wraps his arms around the man's waist and mumbles awesome into his sweater. Killian looks up to see Emma trying to fight back tears. She is smiling at the scene in front of her. When their eyes connect she mouthes 'I love you.' He mouthed it back.

A couple of days later Emma is loading groceries into the Bug when her phone rings. She pulls it out and sees her boyfriends smiling face on her screen. After putting the last bag in she swipes the screen and answers. "Hey, how is my favorite pirate?" Emma says before he has a chance to say hello. His chuckle it the exact response Emma was going for. "Hello to you too Swan. And to answer your question I am doing well." Emma slides into the drivers seat. "Glad to hear it Jones. You still joining us for dinner tonight? I'm making spaghetti with garlic bread and salad." She says starting the engine. "Are you driving? Emma Swan, how many times have I told you how dangerous that is?" He scolds her. "You are the one that called me and I just started the car two seconds ago. I'm still parked. It's cold today and I wanted to get the heat going. Geesh! Please tell me you didn't just call to scold me like a five year old." She rolls her eyes even if he can't see her. "I wasn't aware five year old were notorious for scolding people, but of course I don't have children myself." He jokes. Emma hates when he corrects the way she talks. Okay so he went college and he is really smart. He doesn't have to rub it in her face. "Shut up. You know what I meant." She says knowing he doesn't really meaning it that way. It is just her own insecurities.

"Love, as much as it pains me to say it I will not be joining you and Henry for dinner tonight. I have to work late. There is a big client we are trying to woo and we are all staying after work to work on the proposal. I'm so sorry. I would much rather be with you and Henry. You know that, right?" Emma does know that, but it doesn't make it suck any less. "Yeah, but you will be missed. I don't know if this will cheer you up or not, but at least you won't have to smell my garlic breath." She jokes. Killian laughs at his Swan. Her sense of humor is one of the many things he loves about her. "I love you so much I would kiss you even with the worst garlic breath in the world. I have after all kissed you with your nasty morning breath." He teases her. "Hey, you have no right to tease anyone about bad morning breath mister. Have you smelled yours lately?"

Killian is grateful for the laughs it has eased the nervousness that has been churning in him all day. "Emma, there is an actual reason for my call. And it was not how we need to keep mints on the bed side table." Emma laughs at his remark. "What's up? I thought you were calling to tell me that you can't come to dinner." She questions. "That too. My other purpose is to ask you to accompany me to a work function. A dinner really. Just something we do for the employees every once in a while. A dinner party at a nice restaurant. Not really that big of a deal. It's not formal, but maybe a little dressy. I'm not sure what your schedule is like or if you could find someone to watch Henry." Emma decides to interrupt his nervous babbling. "Hey, Jones. I would love to. Dressing up every once in a while can be fun. So is shopping for a new outfit." Killian releases a breath after her answer. "Thank you." Is his simple answer before their goodbyes.


	9. Emma's coming to dinner

Chapter 9

Most companies will throw a Christmas party for their employees if they are nice enough. The Jones' brothers bring their employees together every few months for a nice dinner party. Having been on the bottom rung of the ladder themselves they know you have to show the people who work for you how much you appreciate them. Even though there was a Holiday party a few weeks ago Killian has set up a get together tonight to thank the hard working people in his office for the job well done on the last big deal they had made.

Killian is nervous tonight because this will be the first time he has brought a date to one of the company functions. And she is not just a date, she is his Emma. He has become close with some of the people here in the Boston office and he wants Emma to be apart of that. Killian wants her to be apart of every single part of his life. He can see a future with her and hopes she sees one with him as well. He straightens his tie before grabbing his coat. Taking a few deep breathes to calm his nerves Killian pulls open the door now ready to leave to pick up Emma.

When they walk into the restaurant Emma smoothes imaginary wrinkles in her gold and black dress. The day before Ruby and Emma went through more stores then Emma has ever been in one day. She was unsure about the dress but Ruby insisted it was perfect. It is a halter dress where the top part is black and the skirt is glittering gold. It goes down to mid calf in length. She is showing a little bit of her back, but not enough to be inappropriate for Killian's work event. The black pumps she is wearing with the dress are killing her feet, but the look on Killian's face when he picked her up made the pain worth it.

Emma feels Killian's hand rubbing circles on her lower back. She looks up at him and he smiles. "It's just dinner. We eat, drink, and talk. I know you can do all of those things, Swan. I have seen you do them before." He says then winks at her. Emma snorts and elbows him in the side. "This is the first time I am meeting the people you work with and I don't want to make a bad first impression." Killian kisses the crown of her head and takes her hand. "I don't know how anyone could not love you, Emma." Emma's face warms at his sweet words. Killian starts walking over to a room off to the side of the restaurant while pulling Emma behind him.

Emma is relieved when they enter the room and there is just one large table with about six people seated there. The way Killian was talking about the event she was expecting there to be a lot more people. When they join the others at the table Killian pulls her chair out for her. He stays standing. "Hello, I'm so glad you could all make it tonight. First of all I would like you to meet someone very special to me. This is Emma Swan." Emma gives a little wave while she tries not to blush. "Hi." She says shyly. The group greets her with a round of hi and hellos. "Second I would like to thank all of you for all the hard work you have put into this deal." He continues after they welcome his love. "You are an amazing group and I'm so very lucky to work with all of you. And to your significant others I apologize that these fine people have had to spend so much time away from their loved ones. Thank you for sharing them with me and the company." Killian lifts his water glass off the table and everyone follows suit. "Here is to all of us. Cheers." They all answer back with "Cheers." Killian sits down next to Emma and she kisses him on the cheek. He smiles. "What was that for, love?" He asks. Giving him a loving look Emma says. "For being a really great boss." He shakes his head and gives a little laugh.

The night seems to be going well, but Killian notices that Emma hasn't been really participating in any conversation. She will answer any questions sent her way and seems to be listening to everyone; nodding when appropriate. He decides to bring up a topic he knows she loves to talk about and Ariel has given him the perfect opportunity to bring it up. "Ariel, is little Sebastian still keeping you up all night? I dare say you have been looking a lot more alert at the office. I figured he has given you two a reprieve for now." A beautiful red head with a big bright smile turns to Killian. She had been showing her phone to Aurora and Philip. Baby pictures of course. Killian remembers Aurora had a baby herself not to long ago. Philip had been over the moon since it was their first. Killian couldn't blame the man for not being able to pay attention at work sometimes.

"I wish. I have just been drinking more coffee. Melanie was not like this at all. I'm starting to think it's a boy thing." The red head answers. The man next to her has black hair and striking blue eyes. He puts his arm around his red headed wife. "Don't listen to her Killian. Every time Sebastian does anything to make life difficult she blames his gender." They all laugh a little. Killian turns to address Emma. "Did Henry keep you up all night when he was a babe, Swan?" He looks back at his friends. "Emma has a son named Henry. A brilliant lad." Ariel almost bounces out of her chair. "Oh, you have a son? How old is he?" she asks Emma. Emma hasn't really felt like joining in the conversation. She wanted to observe the people Killian spends his day with, but she does love talking about her son. She is surprised Killian brought him up at all. "Henry is ten going on thirty. When Killian says he is brilliant what he means is Henry is way too smart for his own good or mine. Also very mature for a kid his age." Emma notices that everyone is looking at her now. Killian gives her a little nod to continue. "He was a really good baby though. Ariel I think you might be a little gender bias there. I've never had a girl, but I think it is just that every kid is different. Like I said Henry was a dream. All he wanted to do was sleep and eat. Well, he was after the his first couple of weeks. I think that was my fault though. Nervous first time Mom. They sense that stuff. But my friends Mary Margret and David have a little boy and for the first year Leo never let them sleep. He would just scream all night and be a perfect angel during the day. I once accidentally woke him up and I thought Mary Margret was going to rip me apart with her bare hands. I still remember her yelling _don't wake my baby._" Ariel starts laughing and Eric gives a chuckle as well.

Eric gives his wife shoulder a squeeze. "Sorry, it's just funny because Ariel almost did the same thing when her sister came by to visit the other day. She woke him up after it had taken us forever to get him to sleep." Eric says. Ariel cuts in to finish the story for her husband. The way Eric relaxes back in his chair makes Emma think it is something that happens often. "I also just started to fall asleep myself. You know what they say sleep when the baby sleeps. Almost being asleep and startled awake makes me cranky." She winks at Emma. Emma and Killian laugh along with the other couple.

"Emma?" Aurora gets the blondes attention. "Yes?" Emma questions. Philip nudges her with his arm. "Philip and I are new to the whole parent thing. Ariel and Eric have been so nice in giving us advice. I was wondering if I can ask your opinion on something?" The shy young woman asks. Emma shrugs. "Sure, I don't mind." Aurora smiles in relief. "Thank you. I have a little clothing boutique and have been away on maternity leave. I really want to go back, but my mother in law thinks I should stay home with Philip jr. until he is old enough to start school. Did you stay home with Henry?" She asks. Killian knows of Emma situation when Henry was a baby. They were homeless and living in her car. He is starting to regret bringing up the topic. Killian never expected it to go in this direction. Before he can change the subject Emma answers the question with dignity and grace.

"As a single mother I didn't really have much choice. I have worked Henry's whole life. If I had the choice I think I would have stayed home with him for a little while, but I know I couldn't have done it for too long. I am the kind of person who needs to work. I understand why your mother in law feels that way. It is good for the first year maybe, but daycare helps with socialization. It also helps build up the immune system. It also gives you time to talk to other adults." Ariel and Aurora laugh and nod their heads. Emma continues. "I don't think Henry has been damaged in anyway from me being a working Mom. I am there for him when ever he needs me. I stay home with him when he is sick. I'm at every teacher conference and science fair. I take him to soccer practice and am there for every game. I never put work before Henry. My kid knows he is number one in my life and that I love him. Being a good parent isn't about being by their side every second of the day. If you want to go back to work then you should. You do what is best for your family and don't let people tell what to do." When she was done Emma realized that maybe she had over stepped her bounds as the bosses girlfriend. Will Killian be mad at her for speaking to his employees wife that way? Was it okay that she just told all those people she is a single Mom?

Killian couldn't be more proud of his Emma. He knows it's not proper to kiss his girlfriend in front of his employees, but he can't wait until later. He leans over and kisses Emma. They linger a little longer then they should, but they both needed that kiss. Aurora and Philip thank Emma for what she said. It did make the young mother feel less guilty for wanting to go back to work. The evening was a smash hit. Emma can't remember the last time she had so much fun with a group of people that where not her close friends. She felt like she had been talking to Ariel for hours when Killian asked for the check.

She is surprised to feel disappointed that the evening is over. Everyone is getting their coats on. Ariel walks up to Emma and pulls her into a hug. "I don't want to sound forward or make Killian jealous, but I want to ask for your number." Ariel winks at Killian and he laughs. He points and playfully glares at her. "Don't get any ideas, Ariel. She is all mine. You have this big lug over here." Killian hitches his thumb towards Eric. Emma rolls her eyes at her goofy boyfriend. "I am serious though. I had a lot of fun tonight and I think we could be good friends. In fact why don't we do lunch next week? I'm pretty sure I can talk my boss into unchaining me from my desk for one lunch." Ariel laughs at her own joke and they other three join in. "Ariel, I think you are right about us being good friends. Next week actually might be kind of hard for me because of work. Let's exchange numbers and figure it out then." Emma gets out her phone from her coat pocket. "What do you do for work? I can't believe I didn't ask earlier. I swear having two kids is frying my brain." Ariel says. Emma stops short. She doesn't really know what to say. Not that she is embarrassed or ashamed by what she does for a living, but maybe Killian is. Other men might feel insecure having a girlfriend with such what some people would call a masculine job. Before she can start twisting herself up too much Killian answers for her. "Have I not told you? And here I thought I had been bragging too much. I guess I missed someone at the office. Emma is a bail bonds person. She is a total bad ass. One of the best in the city. I can't get enough of her work stories. A lot more interesting then my own." Killian wraps his arm around Emma and looks at her like she just cured cancer.

"Oh, that sounds so cool. Now I really can't wait for our lunch, Emma." Ariel gushes. Emma smiles because she feels the exact same way. She really wasn't expecting to like Killian's co-workers so much, but she really does. Before they leave Emma and Aurora also exchange information. Eric and Killian discuss a sailing trip where Emma, Ariel, and the kids are invited. It really was a great evening. Both Emma and Killian are relieved it went so well.

Later that night Emma rolls over to look at Killian's sleeping form. Henry was staying with a friend; so Emma decided to ask her boyfriend to stay over. The moon light is shining on Killian making his dark hair shine. She sweeps a piece out of his eyes where it had fallen at some point after he slipped into slumber.

She smiles thinking about their evening. The way he was so excited for to meet the people he has come to care for in his office. The way he bragged about how 'brilliant' Henry is. The way he seemed proud of how good of a mother she is. He even praised her when it came to her job. Emma slides her fingers from his bare shoulder down his arm. 'Killian Jones is the perfect man.' Emma thinks. 'And he wants me.' She leans over to kiss his forehead. Emma knew that she loved Killian, but she still had her issues. She had not been ready to truly bring her walls down, but tonight proved to her that it was time. Killian Jones is the one.


	10. It's just a shirt!

Chapter 10

Ruby and Mary Margret have been bugging Emma for a girls day for a while. She has been using Henry as an excuse for the most part. Killian ruined that in one night.

Emma and Killian decided to invite Ruby, the Nolan's, and a couple of Killian's friends over for dinner. Since Emma hates to cook they did it at Killian's apartment. Kids were welcome, so Henry was there as well. Henry has been aware that his mother uses him as an excuse when she doesn't want to be social for years, but that night it seemed to slip his mind.

The group of friends were talking at dinner when Mary Margret brought up the fact they had not had a girls day in so long. Of course Emma said it is hard to find time for such things when one is a single mother. That Henry isn't old enough to stay by himself yet. That is normally where the conversation would end, but Killian was not aware of Emma's ruse. "I can take him." He said hoping to win points with Emma and her friends. He also really likes to spend time with Henry. Since Emma was busy scrambling to find a new excuse she didn't comment right away. Killian took the opportunity to continue. "In fact I do believe I promised the lad I would take him sailing."

Henry didn't normally pay much attention when his Mom's friends were talking, but when he heard Killian say he would take him sailing he jumped right into the conversation. "Yeah Mom, Killian can take me sailing. You go do your thing. I will be fine. I don't mind." That sealed Emma's fate. She now has to spend the day doing girly things her friends loved and that she only tolerates for their benefit. "Thanks." She spit out between clenched teeth. Ruby and Mary Margret grinned at their victory. Killian grinned as well not knowing how much trouble he just got himself into. Once their friends had left and Henry went to bed Emma let him know just how much trouble he was in.

It is Saturday morning and Henry is so excited Emma worries he might burst. During breakfast he kept trying to leave the table before he was done. When Killian knocks on the door he can't even finish his knock before the door is pulled open. "I'm ready. Let's go." Henry says grabbing his mother's boyfriend by the arm. But Killian does not allow himself to be pulled. "Wait lad. May I say 'hello' to your mother first before we leave?" The young boy huffs and crosses his arms. "I guess."

Emma had walked over by this point and is shaking her head at her son's impatience. Killian steps over to Emma. "Hello love." He says and kisses her cheek. "I hope you have a good time with your friends. Even if you don't enjoy shopping." Killian says still trying to make it up to his girlfriend for putting her in that position to begin with. Emma wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a proper kiss on the lips. "Makes sure Henry wears his life vest." She reminds him. Emma really isn't concerned that Killian won't keep Henry safe. After all Killian is all about boat safety. She just knows her son and how he can manipulate adults quite well. "I promise Henry will be safe in my care." He says giving her another kiss. She tightens her hold on him to bring him into a hug. "I want you both to be safe." She whispers in his ear. Killian tucks his face into his girlfriends neck and places a kiss there. "Can we go now?" Henry asks impatiently. Killian laughs and says. "I guess we must be off now." He gives Emma one last kiss before they depart heading for a great adventure. At least that is what Killian called it.

Henry is having the time of his life. Killian has taught him everything from launching the boat to steering her. He even let Henry have a turn at the wheel. "The sea is in your blood my boy." Killian had said to him earlier. The boy just beamed at the praise. Right now they are drifting along slow enough for Henry to see any marine life that swims by. "Henry, how about we anchor in a little spot I know and do some fishing?" Killian notices that Henry excitement quickly turns to a more somber look. "Do you not wish to go fishing? We can find something else to do." He questions the young boy. Henry bites his lip in the same fashion as his mother. He looks at Killian with embarrassment and sadness. "I don't know how to fish. I have never been before. That is the kind of thing a Dad or a Grandfather would do. I don't have either one of those." That hit Killian right in the heart. He himself didn't have either one of those, but he did have an older brother who took him fishing growing up. It breaks his heart that Henry has not gotten to have a male role model in his life. It breaks his heart that Emma and Henry could so easily be thrown away by their fathers like that. Just like his father did to him and Liam. "Well, lucky for you lad I am a wonderful teacher. I also have the perfect rod for you to use." Henry jumps up and hugs Killian tightly around the middle. He looks up at the older man with a sheepish look. "Thank you." Killian smiles at him and hugs him back. He has only been with his Swan for a few months and has known her son even less time, but Henry Swan already feels like a son to him. He loves the boy as if he were his own.

Ruby and Mary Margret decided since Emma is not a fan of shopping they would at least let her choose where to eat for lunch. So after their manicures and pedicures they headed to the sports bar where Emma met Killian. They were seated at a table in the back farther away from the crowd at the bar. That way they would actually be able to hear each other when they talked. Emma didn't even get to look over her menu before she got ambushed.

"How are things going with Killian?" Mary Margret asks trying to be nonchalant about it. Ruby of course didn't even try to act like she was making polite conversation. "How is the sex?" She blurts outs giving Emma's side a little poke with her elbow. "Ruby!" Mary Margret scolds. "What? You know that's what you are really asking." The brunette says picking up her menu again acting innocent. "Emma, that is not what I was asking. I just want to make sure you are happy. The fact you guys had a dinner party together with yours and his friends meeting is kind of a big deal. Especially for you." Mary Margret reaches across the table and pats her friends hand.

Emma rolls her eyes knowing she is not going to be able to get out of this conversation. "Okay, I will telling how things are going. But I will not talk about our sex life, Ruby." Ruby huffs a little but her attention is on her friend ready to listen. Emma continues. "Everything with Killian is great. He is sweet, smart, and funny. He really gets me. I hate when women say that, but he does." Emma's eyes drift down to the bracelet he gave her just because it reminded him of her. It is silver and has a delicate dream catcher charm hanging from it. She had once told him about her love of dream catchers and how she had one in her room at one of her foster homes; to catch her nightmares. It was lost in one of her moves and she was heart broken. He remembered the story and bought her the bracelet.

"One of the things I love about him is his kind heart. He really wears his heart on his sleeve. Killian has been through a lot and has had a lot of pain in his life. Yet he still has so much love in his heart. He loves me and he loves Henry. When Henry showed interest in sailing Killian was practically vibrating with excitement to get Henry out on his boat." She smiles thinking of her boys out sailing right now. "He makes me feel safe and loved. Also I can be myself." Emma gives a little laugh as thoughts of her boyfriend float around in her head. Ruby and Mary Margret give each other a look and a smile.

"It seems like everything I do he is proud of me. When I first met his friends at work I found out he had been telling everyone how amazing I am and how lucky he is. When I went to lunch with his friend and employee Ariel she said he had been telling everyone the day before about the skip I caught. He was a pretty big tough guy and Killian was so proud of me for catching him. It was really sweet." Mary Margret covers her mouth trying to keep herself from crying. Ruby hands her friend a napkin. "Oh, dry it up Mary Margret." She says pretending she isn't also emotional over her friends happiness.

After a little bit of fishing Henry and Killian have settle down to eat some lunch. Killian had picked up a few things from the deli on their way to the marina. A few minutes ago Killian had mentioned that he was a fan of Star Wars. Since then Henry has been going on a mile a minute about his opinions of the newer movies that had come out. "So, old school or new school?" The boy asks. Killian's eyebrow shoots up. "Pardon?" Henry swallows the bite he just took of his sandwich. "Do you prefer the original old school movies or the newer ones? It says a lot about which kind of fan you are by which movies are your favorite." Henry explains. The older man nods his understanding. "I like the original trilogy best. Han Solo is my favorite character. A bit of a pirate himself." A big smile lit the boys face at his answer. "Me too. Well, Luke is my favorite. But the first three movies are the best ones. I know the graphics in the new ones are much better, but the story and characters are better in the old ones." Henry says grabbing a bag of chips. Killian nods in agreement. "My Mom thinks so too. Her favorite is Princess Leia. The whole strong woman thing." Henry continues. "I agree with your Mom. Leia could stand on her own and even saved their butts a few times." Killian is enjoying his day out with the lad. Teaching him to sail and fish has brought Killian great joy. His brother had taught him and he has always wanted to pass that down to someone as well. Since losing his first love Milah he never thought he would get to do this. Even though Henry is not his son he feels like someday he could be. Nothing would make Killian Jones happier then the three of them being a family. He has been thinking about that a lot lately. He just needs a sign from Emma that she has been thinking the same thing.

The department store is very crowded with it being a Saturday. Emma is clenching her jaw so hard she is worried she might break her teeth. "How many more pairs of jeans are you planning to try on?" She asks Mary Margret. "I have lost some baby weight and I want to find the perfect pair. They have to be comfortable to chase a toddler in, but fit enough for my husband to still check out my ass." Both Ruby and Emma are shocked that their friend the third grade teacher just used the word ass. "Mary Margret Nolan, watch your language. There are innocent ears around." Ruby teases. "Not yours that's for sure." Mary Margret teases back winking at her friend. The woman with red streaks in her hair can't help laughing. Ruby and Mary Margret have known each other for way longer then Emma had known them.

Emma has no interest in buying new clothes. She hates trying stuff on and buys most things online. She has even less interest in Mary Margret's jeans. "I'm going over to the boys section to look for school clothes for Henry." She tells her friends. They nod as she makes her way over to the boys and mens side of the store.

As she is looking at a flannel shirt that screams Henry out of the corner of her eye she sees a sign hanging up in the mens section. It is advertising button up collared shirts that don't need ironing. They look like the type of shirts Killian wears with his suits to work all the time. She wanders over to get a closer look. The sign says 'Wrinkle free & No iron dress shirts'. Killian is always saying how much he hates to iron. He says it is the worst part about having to wear a suit. Looking at the shirts she sees one that is a dark blue color. She knows he has a tie that would work really well with the color. Plus it would make the blue of his eyes pop. Emma picks the packaged shirt up and tucks it under her arm. She also picks up a couple of more. She starts wandering around the mens section. Next she spies a dark grey t-shirt with The Goonies logo on it. She knows that is one of his favorite 80's movies. Looking through them she finds his size. "That looks a little big for Henry." Emma hears. She whips around to find her friends standing behind her and she rolls her eyes at them. "It isn't for Henry. I don't think he has ever seen The Goonies. I think that should be our next movie night though. It is one of Killian's favorites." A quite gasp escapes Mary Margret's lips. Emma glares and asks. "What?" Mary Margret puts her hand over her heart. "Are you buying that shirt for Killian?" Emma nods and holds up the other shirts she was getting. "These too. Why?" Her pixie haired friend pulls her into a tight hug. "Oh, Emma I am so happy for you." Confused Emma looks to Ruby. She shrugs and says "I have never bought clothes for a guy. Mary Margret buys them for her _husband_ all the time. It's something you do when you are in pretty deep."

Emma rolls her eyes again. "It's just shirts. What is the big deal? I know he doesn't like to iron and these are wrinkle free. Plus The Goonies is a movie he loves. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a replacement tee for the one he ruined recently. He spilled coffee all over his favorite t-shirt. It was a graphic tee like this one. Killian was bummed for days when he couldn't get the stain out. You know me I'm hopeless at laundry." Emma is sure Mary Margret is about to explode. She is about to say something which is sure would be rude when she sees green t-shirts with four leaf clovers and Irish Hooligan written on it. She laughs and walks over to grab one. Emma turns around to show her friends. "I thought he was from England." Mary Margret says. "He lived there most of his life, but he was born in Ireland. Trust me he is a proud Irishman. He also loves the goofy t-shirts people wear here to celebrate their Irish heritage. He will love it and totally wear it." Emma laughs and heads over to a register to buy the pile she has built up in her arms.

Late that afternoon Killian and Henry are unloading everything from the boat. "Are you sure I can't help you with any thing else?"Henry asks his mother's boyfriend. "No lad, but thank you. I'm sure your mother is waiting. I just have to check a few things before I can leave the Jolly for a few days." Henry nods and starts walking to the parking lot. He sees the bright yellow Bug sitting next to Killian's black sports car. His mom and Killian really like different colors and cars.

When Emma sees Henry she gets out of the car. She gives him a big hug when he reaches her. "Did you guys have fun?" She asks him. "So much fun. He let me steer and we went fishing. You have to come with us next time. I can show all the stuff Killian taught me." Emma kisses her son on the forehead and walks to the front of the car to open the trunk. Henry puts his stuff in there and Emma pulls out a couple of shopping bags. Her son tilts his head and squints at the bags. "What are those? Did you actually buy something?" Emma rolls her eyes. "Yeah kid I actually bought stuff. I have a couple of things for you at home, but these are for Killian." Henry got a big smile on his face. "You bought Killian clothes? Wow. Do you think Killian would want his brother to be best man or do you think he would let me do it?" The boy teases. "It's just shirts!" Emma throws up her hand that is not holding the bags. "Why are people making such a big deal out of it?" She asks her son. He shrugs. "On TV and in movies women only buy clothes for men when they are really serious about them. I have never seen you buy clothes for anyone but me. Except that time you bought David that ugly shirt on a dare from Ruby to see if he would really wear it." Emma laughs at the memory. She is about to tell her son it is not a big deal when she hears Killian call out to her.

"Emma!" He rushes over. "I'm glad you are still here. I wasn't sure what your plans were and there for didn't know if you needed to rush off. I sent Henry up just in case you were in a hurry. I was hoping to get to see you though." He kisses her cheek and pulls her into a hug. He would like to give her a proper kiss, but Henry had told him earlier that it made him uncomfortable. Killian wants to respect Henry's feelings. "Of course I was waiting for you. I missed you and thought we could all go to dinner at the diner down the street." Henry nods and rubs his belly. "I'm in!" The boy says. Emma looks at Killian waiting for his answer. "Of course love. I will meet you there." Killian nods his head at his own car indicating they take separate cars. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got these for you." She lifts her hand to give him the bags. "What is this?" Killian asks. He opens the first bag and sees three packaged dress shirts. He looks up at her for an explanation. "Well, the sign said wrinkle free & no ironing. I know how much you hate to iron your work shirts. I thought you could try them. I got a few that I know would look good with some of the ties you already own." Killian is touched beyond words that his Swan was thinking of him like that. She is so thoughtful. He looks in the other bag. "Those are for fun not work." She says. Killian pulls out the first shirt with Hooligans on it and laughs. "Are you trying to tell me something Swan?" She smacks him on the shoulder playfully. "I know how you get a kick out of Americans wearing these shirts." He nods. "I do and I love it." He pulls out the other shirt. "I know you were bummed about your Gremlins t-shirt getting ruined, so I got you another 80's movie you love." She says beaming. Killian really doesn't know what to say. Knowing that Emma cares enough for him that she bought him these shirts means a lot to him. He puts the shirts back in the bag and pulls Emma into his arms. He quietly says 'Thank you love' in her ear. When he pulls back she can see the emotions in his eyes. "It's just some shirts." She marches over to the car and gets in. She knows it's not about the shirts. It's about having someone she cares enough about that she thinks about those little things. That she knows Killian so well that she can buy him clothes that he likes.

Killian smiles a big goofy smile all the way to the diner. He had been looking for a sign that Emma might want to marry him someday. Maybe even some time soon. He glances over at the shopping bags. This just might be that sign.


	11. The Office

Chapter 11

Things have been going really well for Emma and Killian. They have been together for six months now. Killian has become part of Emma's little family. Not just her and Henry, but with her friends as well. Emma has also become very good friends with Eric and Ariel. They have even gone on a few double dates with Philip and Aurora. Even though Emma has made friends with Killian's work friends she still has not been to his office. There really hasn't been a need to, until today.

Emma didn't get a lot of days off and if she does it is because she took them off for Henry related things. Today is the first day off she has had just for herself in a long time. At first she ran a few errands. She sent a text to Killian when she was at the grocery store, but did not hear back from him until an hour later when she was at the pharmacy. He stated that he is really busy this week. Work has been so crazy that he has even forgotten to eat a couple of times. That is when Emma had her brilliant idea to go to his office and force him to take a lunch break.

She standing in front of a large modern building. Jones shipping only takes up the first floor. Since it is just the main office and not where they do the shipping it doesn't need to be that big. Emma walks in through the glass doors and a large desk with a woman on the phone greets her. To the right of the desk there are two glass doors. You can see a number of people working at desks inside. On the glass doors is etched Jones Shipping in gold letters. She smiles and walks over to the doors. When she pulls on the door it doesn't budge.

"May I help you?" A high pitched annoyed voice asks her. Emma turns to see the woman at the desk is no longer on the phone. "I'm trying to go in here." Emma answers. The woman at the desk rolls her eyes. "I would have to buzz you in unless you have a key card." Emma steps over to the desk. "Okay, can you buzz me in then?" Emma asks her. The woman whose name plate says Stacey on it turns away from Emma to type on her computer. "Name?" She asks. Emma rolls her eyes at this woman's attitude. How did she even get this job? She will have to remember to ask Killian. "Emma Swan." She answers. Stacey scrolls through her computer and then turns back to Emma. "There is no Emma Swan on the list for today. Who are you here to see?" Emma is very much ready to reach across the young woman's desk and smack her. But this is Killian's office and she doesn't want to cause a scene because this woman is a bitch. "I'm here to see Killian Jones. I'm taking him out to lunch. I'm not on the list because it is a surprise."

Stacey rolls her eyes again at Emma. Emma bites her tongue to keep from chewing this woman out. "Mr. Jones is very busy today. You should have made an appointment." After taking a few deep calming breathes Emma asks. "Can you call him and tell him I am out here?" The woman huffs, but picks up her phone. "William, I'm sorry to bother you but there is some woman out here that wants to speak with Mr. Jones. I told her he is really busy, but she is being pushy." How dare that woman?! At least Emma knows she isn't lying about calling Killian. William Smee has been Killian assistant for years. He is a very loyal man. Like a first mate to his captain. "Alright, I will tell her." Stacey hangs up the phone. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Jones is on a very important call. Next time make an appointment." The woman totally dismisses Emma.

Instead of calling the woman a bitch and telling her to shove the phone up her ass Emma sits down on some chairs close to the glass doors. Pulling out her phone she texts Killian.

Swan: I have a surprise for you. 3

It takes about five minutes before Emma gets a response.

Pirate: If it is something lacy count me in. ;)

Swan: Perv! ;)

Pirate: (laughing emoji) What is the surprise, Love?

Swan: I am in front of your office. I want to take you to lunch. 3

Emma sees the conversation dots for a couple of minutes.

Pirate: I will be up in 5 mins. Love You!

Emma laughs. She looks up to see the woman at the desk glaring at her. In return Emma just gives her a smug smirk. Normally she would not think of getting anyone in trouble or use her relationship with Killian to do so. But if that woman is rude to her one more time Emma might change her mind.

Killian locks his phone and puts it in his pocket. "Smee!" He calls to his assistant. A stout man with a bread comes rushing in. "Yes, sir. What can I help you with?" Killian is grabbing his keys from his desk drawer. "I need you to clear my afternoon. Reschedule any meeting I have. I am going to lunch and will back later." Mr. Smee looks confused. "Sir, is something wrong?" He asks his boss. Killian looks up from checking to make sure all his work is put away properly. "No. My wonderful girlfriend is here to make sure I don't get too busy to eat today. When I get back I will be showing Emma around the office and then going home early." He walks over to his assistant and pats him on the shoulder. "Keep everything ship shape for me while I'm gone Mr. Smee." With that Killian walks out of the office.

Emma has been watching the doors and sees Killian coming. She stands up ready to greet him. As soon as he sees her a big smile crosses his face. When he comes through the doors he starts to make his way over to her, but is stopped by Stacey. "Oh, Killian is there something I can do to help you?" The receptionist asks. 'Killian? What happened to Mr. Jones?' Emma thinks to herself. Killian turns to look at the young woman behind the desk. "Oh, no thank you. I'm just heading to lunch with my girlfriend." He looks over to Emma to indicate who he is talking about. Emma walks over to stand next to her boyfriend and gives Stacey a smug smirk. "Please hold all my calls. If they are truly important then send them to Mr. Smee." He finishes and turns to Emma.

"Love, this is a wonderful surprise." He takes her into his arms. Over his shoulder Emma sees Stacey glaring. When she catches Emma looking at her Emma lifts a brow at her in challenge. Stacey looks away. Killian pulls back a little to give Emma a kiss on the lips. "Where are you taking me to lunch, Swan? You are buying I assume." He asks. Emma takes him by the hand and starts heading for the outside door. "I only know that you are joking because every time I have tried to buy any meal with you around you insist that you pay. You have never let me buy." When they get to the door Killian pulls it open and holds it for the woman he loves. "Well, since I love you so much I might let you buy this time." He says in a cheeky way. "Wow, how did I land the perfect man?" Emma asks sarcastically. "You picked me up in a bar." He answers. Emma whips around. "I did not. Killian Jones you know that is not how it happened." She points a finger at him. "You better not be telling people that. Technically you were a major stalking and came looking for me." She starts heading for where she knows he parks his car. He always preferred to drive because he says her Bug is a death trap. "I did not stalk you. Emma Swan you better not be telling people _that_." Emma stops walking and Killian stops as well. She stands up on her toes and gives him a peck on the lips. "I love you." She says. Killian swears moments like this will make his heart give out because of the crazy way it beats just for her. "I love you too." He replies.

They go to a deli not far from Killian's office. The waitress has just taken their order. Killian smiles at the woman across the table. He feels like a love sick fool every time he looks at her. He notices she is picking at her napkin. "Is there something wrong love?" He asks her. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about that lady at the front desk." Killian furrows his brows. "Wait, are you talking about Stacey?" Killian asks. Emma nods. "I'm sorry, love. I know she has a bit of a crush on me. I try to ignore it and be professional with her. She didn't seem to be as flirtatious today though." He continues. Emma chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Well, that makes a lot more sense." Emma says. Killian tilts his head a little and gives her a confused look. "She was very rude to me. I thought she just really sucked at her job. I mean she was kind of rude before I told her I was there to see you, but it was a lot worse after." She told him. Killian's jaw drops. "What?!" He can't believe that a person that worked for him would treat his love so badly. "What did she say to you?" He asks. Emma just shrugs. "It's not a big deal. I'm a big girl and can handle myself. I'm just still a little annoyed. Besides I got to rub it in her face that you are all mine." Killian laughs. "Oh, Swan. I am very much all yours. Even if some horrible day you are done with me; my heart will always belong to you." After his heart felt words Emma feels a little emotional. She doesn't even care about what's her name anymore.

After a great lunch they head back to Killian's office. Right before they walk in Killian takes Emma's hand and gives her a wink. She is not sure, but his smile almost seems wicked to her. Stacey looks up when they walk in. Her smile shines when she sees Killian is back, but fades when she sees that he is holding Emma's hand. Killian escorts Emma over to the glass doors. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers in her ear. "Wait here for a moment, Love." Emma nods her understanding.

Killian walks over to Stacey's desk and the young woman promptly greets him. "Hello Killian. Did you enjoy your lunch?" Killian clears his throat to prepare his best 'guy in charge' voice. Ariel calls it his 'Captain voice'. He normally hates using it, but Stacey brought it on herself. "Yes, it was fine thank you. I want to let you know to put Emma Swan's name down on the list of people always allowed in. That way we will no longer have the kind of confusion we had today. She should not have needed to text me to let me know she was here. That is your job. From now on when Ms. Swan enters this building you will buzz her in with out question." Killian states while trying to give her his best stern look. "What if you are in a meeting or not here?" She questions him. He does his best not to roll his eyes. Emma on the other hand is rolling hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it was necessary to go over something so obvious, but I guess it is. If I'm in a meeting tell her to wait in my office or if the meeting is in my office then she can wait by Mr. Smee's desk. There are a few chairs there for that purpose. Let Mr. Smee know she is there so he can tell me. If I'm not here tell her that. I do hope that has all been cleared up. If you have any questions please send Mr. Smee an email and I will get back to you as soon as I can." Killian gives her a brisk nod and turns to walk back to Emma. He slides his badge and with a beep the doors open. Killian and Emma enter the office holding hands once again.

Killian decided to show Emma his office first. They pass by Mr. Smee's desk and he nods at them. Emma gives him a smile. Walking into Killian's office Emma is taken by the view from his window. It looks out on to a few historical buildings. The history of Boston that Emma loves so much. She walks over to the window to get a better look. "I hope you take time every once an a while to enjoy the view." She says as she turns to him. Killian smiles. "Why do you think I chose this office, love?"

Emma continues to look around the space. Walking over to his desk she pulls out his chair and sits down. "So, this is what it is like to be the big boss." Killian laughs and takes the visitors chair in front of the desk. "I wouldn't know. Liam is the big boss not me." He replies. Looking at the pictures on his desk she sees a frame with a professional family photo of Liam's family. On the opposite corner she sees a framed photo of her and Henry. It is a picture he took when they were out on the Jolly Roger. They had all been joking around. She and Henry were laughing as the wind ruffled their hair. Killian sees were her eyes are lingering. "It is one of my favorites. That was a great day." He says. Emma's heart warms. "Yeah, it was. Now are you going to continue with this tour or what? You really aren't the best tour guide. Maybe only two stars at best." She jokes. Her boyfriend rolls his eyes playfully as they both get up. "You are the one who sat down first. I thought maybe you needed to rest for bit." Emma jabs him with her elbow as they walk out of his office.

They make their way through a few other offices and a conference room before Emma sees a familiar face. "Emma!" A bubbly red head races towards her. Once she reaches her Ariel pulls Emma into a hug. "What are you doing here?" The red head asks. "Killian mentioned that he has been so busy that he skipped a few lunches. I had to come and make sure he is taking care of himself. I think it is the Mom in me." Emma answers. "It's not because you love him or anything crazy like that." Ariel says before she gives Emma a little wink. Killian chuckles. "Of course it is. The woman is crazy about me. My health and well being is very important to her. Top of the list. Only under Henry's of course." Emma knows Killian is joking, but he is more accurate then he knows.

Ariel takes Emma by the arm and starts leading her towards her own office. "So, is the boss man giving you a tour?" She asks. Emma nods. "Everyone seems very nice. Of course that might be because I am the bosses girlfriend." Emma says giving Killian a smirk. "I'm sure that is a small part of the reason. The people here are really nice. I don't normally like to throw too many compliments Killian's way, but he is pretty good at hiring the right people." Ariel says as she steps into her office. "Thank you." Killian bows his head in an old fashion way to show Ariel his gratitude for the compliment.

Ariel's office is almost as big as Killian's office. She is not sure what Ariel does, but it must be important. Looking around Emma can tell her new friend loves the sea and it's creatures. She has a pretty large fish tank and paintings of different colorful fish. On her desk is a pencil cup that looks like it was decorated by a child. There is a picture of a fish and seaweed. And what she thinks might be a dolphin. Pointing to the cup Emma says. "Let me guess your daughter made that for you." Ariel nods. At that moment the phone on the desk rings. Ariel picks it up while giving Emma an apologetic look. "Yes? He is in here with me. Hold on one moment." Pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging it up she turns to Killian. "It's for you boss man. I guess your job is never done." Killian pinches the bridge of his nose. "I told Mr. Smee that I was taking the rest of the day off. I am not here." Ariel shrugs. "Smee says it is a call from the London office. Probably Liam. You might want to take this one." Ariel says. She walks over to Emma and puts her arm around the blonde. "Don't worry I will give Emma the rest of the tour and meet you in your office." Emma can see how truly sorry Killian is in his eyes. "I'm sorry, love. It won't take long I promise. Then I am all yours for the rest of the day." He kisses here on the forehead before turning to leave the room.

Ariel turns to Emma and says. "Right this way Ms. Swan." She gives a sweeping bow like she has seen Killian do so many times. Emma chuckles. "Let's see if you can beat his score of two stars." They both laugh as they make their way down the hall. Ariel introduces her to a few more people and they stop to talk to Phillip. When they make their way back to Killian's office she see can through the glass wall that he is on the phone. Ariel leads her over to some chairs in front of Mr. Smee's desk. They sit down.

"How do you feel about horror movies?" Ariel asks the blonde. "Um, I like some and don't like others. Why?" Emma asks. The red head pulls out her phone. She pulls something up on her screen and shows it to Emma. "Eric has a friend who got us free tickets to this one. I don't really know much about it, but there are four tickets. I thought the four of us could go together." Staring at the screen there is a picture of a dark fog with glowing eyes staring back at her. "What is it about?" She asks her new friend. "I don't really know. Eric said it is supposed to be really scary. What do you think?" Emma thinks about the last time she tried to watch a horror movie with her boyfriend. They had a night alone while Henry was sleeping over at a friends house. It was a dark and stormy night, perfect for a scary movie. 'The woman in black' is one of Emma's favorites. Not because the guy from Harry Potter is in it, no matter what Killian says. Killian was so scared he was hiding his face in Emma's hair. She called him on it at one point and he said her hair smelled good. '_Your hair smells so good I got distracted from the movie. That is on you Swan.'_ He had said.

"I would love to, but I don't think Killian can handle it." Emma responds. "I can't handle what, Love?" Emma turns and sees the man she loves standing behind her. She wonders how he was able to sneak up on her. "Ariel invited us to go with them to a horror movie." Emma answers. "She was saying you are a big scaredy-cat." Ariel teases. Killian crosses his arms across his chest very offended by his girlfriends claim. "I will have you know I love horror movies. They don't scare me at all." He protests. Emma rolls her eyes. "So, you will see IT Chapter 2 with me?" Emma asks knowing the answer. They have had this conversation before. "Emma, you know how I feel about clowns. That is completely different." He looks at Ariel and asks. "Does it have killer clowns in it?" Ariel looks down at her phone and scrolls a little. "I don't think so. Something about a monster in the fog." She shrugs. Killian gives her a clipped nod. "It should be fine then. Emma and I would love to go to the movie with you. Thank you inviting us." Emma rolls her eyes again. "Fine, but if you get scared you have to hide in someone else's hair." His love remarks. Ariel laughs. "I told you I was just sniffing your hair because it smelled good." Killian defends his actions. Emma stands and kisses him on the cheek before taking his hand. "If you are done working I say we blow this pop stand. You promised to be all mine for the rest of the day." Killian lets her pull him towards the doors. "I will see you tomorrow boss." Ariel calls after them. The couple both wave at her.

It is late afternoon, Emma and Killian are laying in her bed. Henry went to a friends house to work on a project. His friends parents were bringing him home later. The couple had gotten back to Emma's apartment a few hours ago. They started with cuddling on her couch, but things led to the bedroom soon after the theme song for their show played.

Running her fingers through the hair on Killian's chest Emma turns her head and places a kiss over his heart. Killian shows that he appreciates her affections by kissing the crown of her head. "I like your office. The people are nice too. Well, except Stacey." Emma breaks the silence. Killian chuckles. "I promise if she is ever rude to you again I will fire her on the spot." He squeezes her a little tighter. "I'm glad you like the office and the people. I hope you know you are always welcome to come and visit anytime you like. You are very important to me and I want you to be part of every part of my life. You and Henry are the most important people in my life. I also wouldn't mind seeing your beautiful face on a stressful day." Killian says then places a kiss light kiss on her lips. Emma is over come by her emotions like she is whenever she is around Killian. She is not used to letting herself feel all these feelings, but with Killian it is not as scary as she thought it would be. He makes her feel safe emotionally. "I would say you could come and visit me at work too, but that would difficult. I can't bring my boyfriend with me to a honey trap after all." She jokes. Killian huffs. "It might make those wankers treat you better. That last one deserved the broken nose you gave him." Emma rubs his arm to calm him down.

She remembers how upset he was when she came home with blood on her clothes. She told him the whole story after he checked her over looking for a wound. She also remembers that it felt nice to come home to him. Killian had been staying with Henry when she was out late catching her skips for the past couple of months. Coming home to Killian after he had fixed dinner for Henry and helped him with his homework, made Emma feel like they were a real family. It also showed her that Killian would make a great stepdad. Henry really liked Killian being the one to stay with him. He said Killian is much cooler then old Mrs. Watkins who smells like mothballs. Emma has been thinking about them as a family a lot lately. The thought of going to Killian's office to meet him for lunch or to bring him something made her feel... well she is not sure what the feeling is, but it is a good one. 'Mrs. Emma Jones does have a nice ring to it.' She thinks to herself. Emma turns in her loves arms and kisses him. They quickly get lost in each other. Killian and Emma are finally on the same page, ready to write a new chapter together.


	12. Happy Ending(Edited)

Chapter 12

Liam had some business to attend to in Boston and decided to surprise his brother. Killian has been talking Liam's ear off about a woman he has been seeing for months. His wife Elsa insisted on coming too so she could meet this Emma woman, but couldn't because of the children's schedule. Liam has some concerns about his brothers new girlfriend and can't wait to meet her. Killian has always been the charitable type and he is concerned that this woman is taking advantage of his little brothers kindness. A single mother who he met in a bar and works as a bail bonds person just isn't the kind of woman Liam would have chosen for his little brother.

Elsa told him that he was being a self righteous ass. She also told him that Killian loves this woman and he better be nice to her. Of course Elsa doesn't understand. Liam has had to look after Killian his whole life. Lead him down the right path and guide him. His little brother has picked poorly before when it comes to woman and Liam has stayed out of it. No longer. Killian is getting older and needs to find the right woman. This Emma Swan is most certainly not 'The One' as Killian puts it. Liam knows his little brother very well and knows that he has definitely bought a ring already. Which is another reason Liam is here.

The call he got from Killian last week told him everything he needed to know. Killian Jones is going to propose to this Swan woman. No matter what his wife says Liam knows he must have a talk with Ms. Swan. Killian is his responsibility and it is his job to look out for his best interest if Killian likes it or not. Sometimes he has to be the bad guy even if he hates it. It is the burden of being the older brother and care giver.

After leaving the airport Liam hails a cab and gives the driver Killian's address. He is aware his brother is still at work, but he wants to put his suitcases away before heading to the office.

_Emma has just handed her skip over to the booking officer. Heading out to her car she thinks about what to do with the rest of her day. When she looks in the back seat of her car she sees the dry cleaning she picked up for Killian. She had a dress that is dry clean only and didn't want to bring only one item. Killian said he had a few suits that needed cleaning as well, so she just brought the clothes all together. So, of course she picked them up. Emma smiles as she looks at her dress and his suits in the pile together. She kind of felt like a wife picking up her husband's dry cleaning. She rolls her eyes at how old fashioned that is. The woman in the shop even called them her husbands suits. 'One of your husbands suits was missing a button. I replaced it for you for free.' The woman told her. Emma just said thank you and paid. She didn't feel the need to correct her. Being called Killian's wife was not a bad feeling at all.

Emma turns the key to her yellow Bug knowing where she is going next. It will be a nice surprise for her boyfriend when he comes home to find his suits waiting for him. She mentally pats herself on the back for being such a good girlfriend. Emma is finding it is not as hard as she thought it would be to be in a relationship. She speeds off towards Killian's apartment.

_Back at Jones brother's shipping Killian is going over a contract they will be showing their new client tomorrow. Even though the sound is off on his cell phone he can see the screen light up. Hoping it is a text from Emma he picks it up. He has been waiting for her to catch her skip so he can call her. There is a new restaurant near her neighborhood that opened up that he thinks she and Henry will love. When he picks up the phone he sees his sister-in-laws name on the screen.

_Elsa: Is Liam with you?_

Confused by her question Killian replies back right away.

_Killian: No, why would he be with me?_

_EJ: Oh, I think I might have ruined the surprise. _

_EJ: That's his fault for not texting me when he got to your place like he said he would._

_KJ: Liam is at my apartment?!_

_EJ: Or is laying dead in a gutter somewhere. For his sake it better be the gutter._

Killian laughs. He feels at little bad for his brother. After sending a reply back to Elsa letting her know he will head over to his place and check on poor Liam. He burst out laughing again at her answering text.

_EJ: Tell him to call me if he knows what is good for him. And tell him to take his damn phone off airplane mode._

Liam has just finished unpacking his things in his brother's guest room when he heard the front door open. He figures it is Killian with it being his apartment and all. So, he steps out and yells surprise. Emma lets out a quick yelp and drops the dry cleaning. "What the Hell?!" She yells. Liam is in shock himself. He wasn't expecting his brothers girlfriend to walk through the door. "Killian gave you a key?" He asks her rhetorically. Emma is still trying to slow down her erratic heart beat as she picks up the dry cleaning off the floor. She would be scared of the stranger in her boyfriend's apartment if she had not seen so many pictures of Liam Jones in the almost eight months she has been with Killian.

After putting down her purse and keys down Emma goes to walk past Liam into Killian's bedroom. "Yes, and he has a key to my place. That is how relationships work. Excuse me, but I have to hang these up before they get anymore wrinkled. You know how OCD Killian is. If he sees one wrinkle he will throw a fit." She says as she brushes past the curly haired man. Liam follows Emma into his brother's room. He doesn't see her, but figures that she is in the closet. "Trusting someone with a key to your home is just a big step is all." He says loud enough for her to hear from where she is.

In the closet Emma's shoulders tense up. She wants to like Killian's brother. After all he is the most important person in Killian's life. Other then her and Henry of course. There is a chill that goes up her spine when he says it. Emma has a feeling Liam does not want to like her. She steps out of the closet ready for a fight. "Well, we have been together for almost eight months. We love each other very much. I figure if I can trust him with my kid then I can trust him with my key. Do you have a problem with me having a key to your brother's apartment?" She crosses her arms in her typical defensive stance. "Since I don't know you very well I think I have every right to be concerned about what kind of people he has in his life and can freely walk into his apartment." Liam answers.

Emma clenches her jaw the way she has seen Killian do when he is angry. "The kind of people? What is that suppose to mean?" She asks as she walks closer to him to show she isn't intimidated by his imposing figure. She continues. "You are right, you don't know me. Just like I don't know you. So, I think maybe we should be mature adults and sit down to get to know each other." Following her own suggestion Emma walks back into the living room. She sits down on the couch and looks at Liam when he enters the room.

"So Liam correct if I'm wrong, but it seems you had a problem with me before we even met. What's up with that?" Emma starts the conversation. She notices that he stands like he is still in the Navy. Perfect posture with his arms crossed over his chest and feet spread shoulder width apart. She feels like she should be standing at attention not slouching on the couch. "My brother is a good man with a good heart. He has a tendency to care for people that only hurt him in the end. He has been taken in by a pretty face before and he got his heart broken." Emma is confused by his statement about his brother. The only heart break he ever told her about was when Milah died. "Are you talking about Milah? Because she is dead. That was not something she could control therefore she isn't the one who broke his heart." Emma tilts her head and squints her eyes at Liam. "Milah. I guess he has told you part of that story, but not the whole story. I assure you Ms. Swan that if she had not died she would have broken his heart. That is what happens when you get involved with a married woman." Emma can feel her jaw drop. Killian never told her that Milah was married when they were together. Actually she doesn't know much about his first love other then she passed away. "By your reaction I'd say I am correct." Liam says in what Emma perceives as snooty. His accent sounds more British then Killian's does. Killian has more of an Irish brogue.

"Okay, so I didn't know she was married. That's not the point. Unless you are psychic you have no way of knowing how their relationship would of ended if she had not passed away. She could of gotten a divorce and married Killian. Happily ever after." She says. Liam rolls his eyes and smirks at her. "You really no nothing about that time in his life." He shakes his head. Emma stands up in frustration. "We have already established that. What does it matter? Just because you think a dead woman would have broken your brother's heart doesn't mean I will." She flings her arms up and they slam back down at her sides.

Liam steps closer to the couch with coffee table still between them. He balls up his hands into fists and puts them on his hips. "My point is that Killian got himself into a situation with a woman who was using him and who was going to throw him away when she was done. I don't want that to happen again." Emma is furious. She now knows what people mean when they say 'so mad they were seeing red'. "Excuse me?! I am not using him and I most certainly will NOT throw him away. Where do you get off?" She yells at him. "Does he not watch your son for you when you are working? He has given you money has he not? You are a single mother and have no education. You only make enough money to survive. You meet a man with lots of money in a bar who loves a good charity case. Sounds like a gold digger to me. In fact I have been dreading the phone call announcing that I will be an uncle. An accidental pregnancy helps dig the claws in a little deeper. My brother may be blinded by love Ms. Swan, but I'm not. I know exactly what kind of person you are. I will not let him be taken for a fool again. You will never be good enough for my brother."

Before Emma could respond or punch him Killian walks in with a big smile on his face expecting to greet his brother. He stops short when he sees Emma there as well. "Emma love, I wasn't expecting to see you here. I guess I have two wonderful surprises for me today." He walks over and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek. He looks to his brother and gives him a little punch in the arm. "And you. Why did I have to hear from Elsa that you were here? By the way you are in hot water for not calling her when your flight got in." Neither Liam or Emma respond to Killian. He looks between the two and can feel the tension. "What is going on? Did something happen?" He asks the two people he loves the most in the world.

Emma picks up her purse and keys from where she put them on the coffee table. "Your self righteous pompous brother thinks I'm a gold digger who will never be good enough for you. I better go before I break your heart or drag you down into the gutter with the rest of the trash like me." She stomps out the door and slams it behind her.

Killian turns to his brother. "Please tell me you did not say that to her." Liam shrugs at his brothers statement and sits himself down in an armchair. "I did not use the word trash. She came up with that one on her own." He says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and continues. "I guess I should give my wife a call before she gets even more upset." Killian pulls the phone from his brothers hand and throws it on the couch. "You called her a gold digger?! You said she will never be good enough for me?! What the bloody Hell is wrong with you?!" Killian yells in his brother's face. Liam gives an exasperated sigh. "You deserve better little brother. There are a lot of pretty blondes in this city. I'm sure you can find one a lot more suited for you." Killian is clenching his jaw so hard you can see the muscle twitch.

"Younger brother." He grounds out before running a hand through his hair. "If anything I am the one who doesn't deserve her. Emma Swan is the most wonderful person I have ever met. She is more then a pretty blonde. She is strong, smart, funny, and a wonderful mother. She has brought so much love and joy into my life. I can only hope I have brought just as much to hers. You just insulted the woman I love. You don't even know her. How can you judge her?" As he was speaking Killian had started pacing the living room.

"Do you have any idea what you might have done?" Killian asks his older brother. He pulls out his phone to text Emma.

_Pirate: I'm so sorry for everything my brother said to you. You have to know I do NOT agree with him. You are everything to me. I love you with all my heart. I'm sure you are driving right now and are angry, so please be careful. I can't lose you Emma. Please don't leave me over my self righteous pompous ass of a brother._

An automatic message letting him know that the subscriber is driving and can not answer him right now. Putting his phone back into his pocket he turns to his brother. "What the bloody hell were you thinking, Liam? How dare you talk to her that way. I'm so angry with you right now I can't even think straight." Killian plops down on the couch with his head in his hands. "Then may I speak now?" Liam asks. His younger brother just looks up enough to glare at him. "Haven't you said enough today?" The younger Jones responds. Liam rolls his eyes.

"I am the oldest and I was entrusted with your care. I have always done my best to make sure you have a good life and are a good man. As your older brother that is my job. In your youth you made some bad decisions. I let you make your own choices and then bailed you out when you screwed up. When you started an affair with a married woman I wanted to step in and knock some sense into you. Elsa said you are a grown man who can make his own choices. So I held my tongue. When Milah's husband started to make threats that he would besmirch your good name in the business world I let you handle it. Even though my name and business are connected to yours. Then when those threats turned violent and you needed a place to stay, I let you both in my home. Endangering my family might I add. I did not condemn you as I should have. I just gave you the aid you needed." Liam stands up and walks over to the couch. Killian looks up at him as his brother continues.

"When Milah was murdered by her husband in your apartment I took you in again. When the police first questioned you as a suspect I paid for the best damn lawyer in the city. You slept in my guest room for months unable to get out of bed because your heart was so heavy with grief. Elsa with her kind heart did her best to keep me from saying what was truly on my mind." Killian glares at his brother and stands up ready to speak his mind. Liam pushes him back down. He is not finished yet. "I sent you here to start over. To make better decisions. Once again you meet a woman with a sob story and give her your heart. And this time your money. I will not hold my tongue any longer. I will not let you continue to make a mess of your life. Killian you are a grown man and you need to start acting like one. I will not keep cleaning up the mess that is your life."

Killian has never felt as angry at his brother as he does right now. He has never been very good at controlling his temper, but with age he has gotten better. He takes a few deep breathes to calm himself before he speaks. He looks in his brothers eyes. Eyes that match his own.

"I do not want you to think I didn't appreciate that you have always looked out for me. I know that I am where I am because of the sacrifices you have made. You may have paid for university and given me a job, but you can not tell me how to live my life." Liam opens his mouth to speak, but Killian keeps going. "I will admit when I was young my temper caused me to get in a lot of trouble. My situation with Milah was tragic, but I will never regret the life I had with her. You can look at it from an outside perspective and judge, but what we had was beautiful. She wanted to do the right thing and divorce him. He would not allow it. He was controlling and abusive. Gold did not love her. She was just another trinket to show off. I made her happy and gave her the love she deserved. You may not have spoken your opinion out loud, but I was very much aware of what you thought of our relationship." He walks around his brother into the kitchen. Killian pulls out a glass and a bottle of rum. Then pours himself a generous amount. After a long sip of his drink he turns back to his brother.

"You called Emma a gold digger and said I have given her money. I don't know what I said you make you think that true, but it is not. Except for paying for dates which any gentlemen would do, Emma does not let me pay for things. We take turns paying for meals. She has even bought me clothes before and I have never even bought her so much as a scarf. I did buy her a necklace for her birthday. Then for my birthday she paid for a trip to New York. Where she took me to see my favorite band in concert. Which she also paid for." Walking over to the armchair Killian sits down while still sipping his drink.

"You say she is not good enough for me. You are very wrong. She is better then I ever will be. Emma has had nothing but hardship in her life. No one has ever given her a break, but that has not deterred her. It just made her stronger. She was abandoned at birth. Put in shitty foster homes. Lived on the streets. Was conned by an older man who left her pregnant and alone. She could have given up her child, but she instead gave everything to the boy. She worked hard to make a life for him. To give him everything he could possibly want. Even if that meant she went with out." Liam sits down on the couch as his brother continues to tell him about the woman he loves. The Emma Swan Liam knows nothing about.

"Yes, she is a bail bonds person. Which you obviously look down on. But she is great at what she does. It takes more then strength or dumb luck to bring those low lives in. It takes a brilliant mind and street smarts. What Emma does is extremely impressive. You have no idea." Killian puts his drink down on the coffee table and looks his brother in the eye again. He wants him to really see how much he is in love with Emma. "I love her more then I have ever loved anyone. I love Henry as if he were my own son. I watch Henry when Emma has to work late because I want to. I enjoy spending time with him. He is extremely smart and funny. I am teaching him to sail as you taught me. And he is loving it. We love each other and we are a family. Even if it isn't official yet. As I'm sure you have figured out since you know me _so_ well I have been planning to propose to Emma soon. I have already bought a ring." Getting up Killian walks back over to the couch where his brother is sitting and takes a seat next to him. He puts his hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam looks at his little brother realizing for the first time he has truly grown in his time here in Boston.

"I know that Emma is my forever. I truly hope that my brother has not made her want to run as far away from our family as possible. Now, I'm going to try to find Emma and make sure she is alright. Please think about what I have said. You are my brother and I have looked up to you my whole life. I don't want to have two families. I want one big happy family. We all deserve to have the family we never got to have." Killian gets up and heads out the door to find Emma.

Emma has been just driving with out a destination in mind. Her thoughts were all over the place. One second she is angry and the next her insecurities bubble up. Then she gets angry that Liam is making her feel bad about herself. She also keeps thinking about Killian. The poor guy came in happy to see his brother and she dumps all of this on him. It's not Killian's fault his brother is an asshole. Emma takes a few calming breathes and pulls over into a parking lot to think.

She pulls out her phone and sees a message from Killian. As she reads it her anger gets less intense. Her boyfriend is the sweetest man in the world and shouldn't be in the middle of this. Replying back she tells him to meet her back at her apartment. Killian quickly texts back that he is already there and will be waiting for her.

Looking at his watch again Killian continues to pace Emma's living room. He is so glad Henry is still at school. There are so many thoughts running through his head right now. He keeps reminding himself he needs to focus on Emma and what she is feeling. All his anger and frustration with his brother can wait.

Back at Killian's apartment Liam decides to call his wife. He knows he is in enough trouble and telling her about what he said to Emma will only make it worse. Taking a deep breath he presses the home button and Siri responds. "Call 'The Queen'." He requests. "Calling Elsa's mobile." The robotic voice answers. As it rings Liam is almost hoping she is too mad to answer.

"Are you kidding me?" An angry female voice answers after the fourth ring. Liam winces at her tone. 'At least she isn't cursing.' He thinks to himself. "You landed four fucking hours ago." So much for no cursing. Elsa having the experience of moving around as much as she did growing up has made for a very colorful vocabulary. After having children she only uses it when she is very mad.

"William Bernard Jones, do you know how worried I have been? You were suppose to text me as soon as you could turn your phone back on. I had to call Killian and ruin the surprise so he could go and make sure you were alive. And I'm not sorry for that, so I don't even want to hear about how I'm not good with surprises." She stops to take a much needed breath. "Elsa my love, you have no idea how sorry I am that I worried you. I would never want you to suffer like that. I got distracted at the airport. Then I remembered I didn't message you when I got to Killian's flat. Just when I was about to ring you Emma walked in. You have no idea how sorry I am. Please forgive my thoughtless actions." Liam pleads with his wife.

There is a bit of silence for just a moment. "Did you say Emma walked into Killian's flat? She has a key?" Elsa asks. Liam nods even though she can't see him. "I know. I felt the same way. I knew he was moving too fast just like with Milah." He shakes his head and pinches the bridge on if nose. "What? No, no, no. That's not what I meant. I'm surprised in a good way. I'm excited and happy for him. That is wonderful you big dummy." She explains, letting him know she is genuinely happy for his little brother. "Killian has been through so much heartache. I'm so happy that he has truly found someone to love. From what he has told me Emma is wonderful. I can't wait to meet her myself. I have been trying to convince Killian to let me video chat with her so we can meet before when ever I am finally able to cross the pond again. Please tell you were nice to her when you met." Elsa knows her husband very well. They have been together for more then ten years. The Liam Jones she knows always speaks his mind no matter the consequences.

"Elsa, you know that I only want what is best for Killian." Liam says tired of defending himself when he is just trying to take care of his brother. "Does Killian think Emma is what is best for him?" Elsa asks her husband being patient knowing with a Jones man you have to. "He does." Liam thinks about his argument he had with his little brother. "It seems I have gotten the wrong impression of Ms. Swan. At least according to Killian." Liam continues.

Elsa really doesn't know what to do with this man sometimes. She knows he had to grow up too fast, but sometimes he is just too protective of his brother. Sometimes she thinks Liam would wrap his younger brother in bubble wrap if he could. "Liam, he is a grown man. I think if Killian and I reminded you of that a thousand times a day you still wouldn't get it. I know how much you love him. I know you have always had to take care of him. I also know Killian has made some questionable choices in his life. You know I think he has done that to rebel against the tight rein you have always had on him. But he has grown and changed. He has built a wonderful life in Boston. The business is running so well under his charge. He has friends and is thriving. Emma and her son are just the cherry on top of all of this. You have said yourself that he needs to settle down and have a family. Now you are telling him not to. Make up your mind Liam. Also let him be happy."

Liam knows his wife is right. She always is. When their mother died Liam being the oldest made him feel responsible for his brother. It was the last thing his mother ever said to him. '_Take care of your little brother Liam. He looks up to you.'_ She squeezed his hand before his father led him from her hospital room. He shakes himself from the memory. Liam always thought that his mother knew that Brennan would fail as a single father and that is why she wanted to make sure Liam would take care of Killian.

"I'm not sure either of them will ever speak to me again. Elsa, I think I finally pushed him away for good. What do I do?" He rubs a hand over his face. Elsa's heart breaks when she hears the pain and sadness in his voice. "You apologize and mean it." She answers. Liam knows she is right.

Emma arrives at her apartment and stands in front of her door. She knows he is in there waiting. She saw his car and he said he was here in his text. She doesn't know what to do or say. Liam is his brother and his opinion means everything to Killian. What if he believes the things his brother said? What if he decides she is not worth fighting with his brother for? Shaking her self mentally Emma opens her door. She is strong and she will survive.

Killian turns around when she opens the door. He has been pacing the room while waiting for her. She can tell he has also been running his hand through his hair. It is a habit she has always found adorable. "Emma!" He rushes to her and pulls her into his arms. "Are you alright, Love?" He asks her. Emma is so relieved to be in his arms again. He has become her rock and is always the one she turns to when she is upset. She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in the crook of his neck. "I am now." She answers him.

Killian pulls away so he can see her face. He reaches up and cradles her face. Stroking her cheek with his thumb Killian says. "I am so sorry, love. I can't believe he talked to you that way. I know he can be a stubborn ass at times, but I had no idea he could say such cruel things to someone. Especially the woman I love." Emma looks up into his eyes. She can see the hurt his brother inflicted there. "Please believe I told him where he can shove his opinion. I will never let him talk to you like that again. I'm not sure I will be able to forgive him for hurting you like that." Even though Emma loves that Killian is on her side and that he doesn't agree with his brother it almost makes her feel worse.

Taking him by the hand Emma leads Killian to sit on the couch with her. "You will be able to forgive him. He is your brother and your hero." She says. Killian shakes his head. "He is no longer my hero. I can not look at him as a hero, just a man who could say such horrible things to you." He almost looks broken. Emma's heart breaks for the man she loves. "I don't want to come between you and your brother. I'm sure that Liam and I can agree that your happiness is what is most important and we should act like the adults we are. If I have to spend the rest of _his_ life sitting at table while he glares at me just so you never have to choose between us and your family I will." She smirks.

The love Killian feels for Emma Swan grows more and more everyday. When she casually says things that implies she wants to spend the rest of her life with him his heart feels like it will explode with all the love he feels for her. This may not be the right time to propose, but he really isn't sure he can hold back much longer. "I would never want to put you in a position where you feel uncomfortable. I will talk to Liam again and also see if Elsa will talk to him. I want him to get to know you and see why I love you so much." He leans over and kisses her.

Henry has been Emma's whole world since he came into the world, but now Killian is an important part of that world as well. She really doesn't want to live a day with out him. If that means being the bigger person and trying to get along with his brother then she will. "I think that now that we have had time to calm down, Liam and I should sit down to talk. I think if he shares his concerns about me and our relationship in a calm manner then we can discuss it. I can tell him I'm not the person he thinks I am and how much I love you." Emma explains. Killian beams at her. "Thank you, love. I'm so glad you are willing to sit down with that ass again. I swear he is not always like that." Emma chuckles a little. "I hope I get to see the man that you love and admire so much. I also hope he gets to see the real me too." Killian brings her into his arms.

The past few hours have been so emotional. Killian feels his feelings flying all over the place. He pulls back from their embrace. His hands slide down her arms until he holding her always cold hands in his much warmer ones. He looks down at their joined hands then back up into the green eyes he fell in love with. Emma cocks her head to the side. She can tell he has something important he wants to say and can tell he is struggling to find the right words.

"Emma, a lot of people looking from the outside would think I have a pretty wonderful life. Money certainly does not buy happiness. I have had a lot of pain in my life. I feel I have spent most of my life just existing. Until I met you. You have brought true happiness into my life. You and Henry. I feel like I now have the pieces that make my life whole." Emma starts to feel tears burning in her eyes. "I do not want a day to go by where I don't have you in it. I know you have had a lot of heart ache as well. It is my job to protect your heart now. I promise you that it will not be broken again." She lets out a tiny sniff as a few tears roll down her face. Emma has a feeling she knows where this is going and to her surprise she doesn't want to run.

"You and Henry are all the riches I need in the world. Emma, I promise to love you, support you, and never break your heart. Will you marry me?" Killian asks. A whole flood gate of tears burst out of the blonde as she covers her mouth to hold back a sob. Killian has no idea what to make of her reaction. The fact she didn't run out the door is a good sign at least. After a few minutes Emma starts to calm down. She moves her hands to place them on Killian's face. Relief fills him when he sees her smile. Her teary smile grows even bigger when she opens her mouth to answer. "Yes. I also promise to protect your heart too. I won't let it ever be broken again." Then she leans into him and places her lips very softly on his.

After a good amount of convincing Emma talked Killian into going back to his place to talk to Liam. It was especially hard since after Killian's beautiful and heartfelt proposal they ended up in Emma's bed. Emma thinks it is better to face Liam right away and not let it fester. He knows that is his girlfriend is right, but Killian would rather have his naked finance in his arms then talk to his brother.

When they arrive at Killian's apartment they don't find Liam at first. "Liam." Killian calls out. They step into the living room. Emma places her purse on the table by the door since her neat freak of a boyfriend hates it when she puts it anywhere else. Liam walks into the room when he hears his brother call for him. Killian takes Emma's hand in his and runs his thumb over the knuckles to reassure her that he is on her side. They are a team no matter what Liam thinks.

"Little brother, I'm so glad you are back." Liam says as he walks further into the living room. "It is younger brother. Emma thinks it is best if we talk about this now. We don't any grudges to form between the two of you." Killian responds. Emma squares her shoulders ready to take on her soon to be brother in law. "Liam, you have a very wrong perception of me and I want to talk this out." Liam goes to interrupt her, but she lifts a hand to stop him. "I am going first. After your attack I think I deserve that." Liam nods in agreement. Killian is relieved that his brother is so calm and willing to listen.

"Yes, Killian and I met in a bar. You seem to think I go to bars often trolling for rich men to fleece. I don't. In fact that is one of the rare times I have been to a bar since I turned 21. My friend Ruby insisted I go out and do something fun for a change. She has always been a bad influence, but a great friend." Killian smiles thinking of Emma's brash and colorful friend. "I was begging her to let me go home to my son when she spotted Killian and Will. She was the one to went over to hit on him. I was suppose to be her wingman. Or wing woman." She shrugs. "You were an awful wing man, Love." Killian says winking at her. Emma lightly bumps his shoulder with hers as she rolls her eyes. "I was trying to help her, but Killian I ended up hitting it off instead. I didn't give him my number or anything when I rushed out of there to go home to my sick kid." Liam tilts his head at that. Before he starts to think Emma would leave her sick child to go out Killian interrupted. "The babysitter let him eat too much junk food. Emma no longer let's her watch Henry." Liam nods his understanding. "Anyway." Emma continues. "Ruby had me mention her bakery and Killian went there to ask Ruby for _my _number. I happened to go visit Ruby just as Killian was leaving and he asked me out. I never actively tried to find him or any man for that matter. It just happened. Maybe fate, I don't know. But I am so glad it did happen. Your brother is the best thing to happen to me in a long time. Not because he has money. I didn't even know he did until our first date when he was trying a little to hard to impress me." She laughs when she sees Killian roll his eyes.

"As Killian has probably told you I have had it rough. He knows all about being abandoned by the people who are suppose to love you the most. He also knows all about making bad choices you want to learn from. I could list a million things about him that I love, but his ego is already to big to fit through the door." The last comment was what changes Liam's stern look to a small smile. "He has always been a bit full of himself." Liam adds. Killian shakes his head. "Great, you two are bonding by taking jabs at me. There is nothing with being self aware." He says happy that Emma and Liam can at least agree on something.

Emma lets go of her fiancé's hand and pats him on the shoulder. "Yes there is. But I still love you Babe." Killian beams at her. Emma looks back over to Liam. "Like I was saying I could list a million things, but there are a few that are most important to me. Those are the ones I will list." Liam nods at her. "He supports me in a way no one ever has. His supports my career and supports me as a mother. He is my rock. When it feels like life is beating the crap out of me I go to him. Because I know he will let me lean on him and that he has my back. Most men would run when they hear a woman has a kid. Killian wanted to meet Henry right away. When I wanted to wait for them to meet Killian was understanding. Henry has never known what it was like to have a father, but he does now. Killian helps him with his homework, makes him eat his vegetables, and is there if Henry needs to talk about guy stuff. What ever that is." Killian smiles thinking about Henry telling his mother that he can't tell her what guys talk about.

"I have had a negative opinion of men for a long time. Most of my life in fact. I have been hurt by a lot of them. Killian made me see that I have just met the wrong ones." She turns to the man she loves. "He is the right one. He has so much love to give." Then she turns back to Liam. "And I am so lucky he shares that love with me and Henry. I know he is a good man and deserves the best life can give me. Even if he disagrees sometimes. I want what is best for him too. You aren't the only one who loves him. I could do the whole I love him so much I will walk away so I won't mess up your relationship thing, but I won't. I want Killian to be happy and that means having all of us in his life. That also means all of us getting along. I don't want to fight with you, Liam. I will fight for Killian though. I'm not going to walk away just because you don't like me. I'm not going anywhere." Emma crosses her arms over her chest and plants her feet to show she is ready to fight for her relationship.

Liam lets out a deep sigh. "I spoke with my wife when you were gone. She also thinks I am an ass. You two will get along very well." He chuckles. "She made me see that I being too controlling again." He looks over at his younger brother. "Killian since we were young lads I have tried to tell you how to live your life. Elsa thinks the questionable choices you made in the past were because of that. I don't want to push you away. That was never my intention. I have just always been afraid that I would let you down if I didn't help you to be the best you can be. But you did that all on your own. Turns out I was more a hindrance then anything. I'm sorry." He looks back at Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. I should not have judged you before getting to know you. I want Killian to be with someone who loves him for how truly special he is. You obviously do. You are lucky to have each other. I hope that you are a forgiving person, because I am really hoping you can forgive me. I can't promise I won't be a pompous ass again, but I can promise I will never speak to like that ever again. Can you forgive me?" Liam finishes.

Emma looks to her boyfriend and he gives her a smile. She looks back at her future brother in law. "On one condition." Liam furrows his brow. "What condition is that?" He asks. Emma smirks. "You have to give a kick ass best man speech at our wedding. If it is lame and doesn't have any embarrassing stories about Killian in it I will never forgive you." She jokes. Liam laughs and walks over to slap his brother on the back. "So you did propose after all." He says. Killian shakes his head at their teasing and lifts Emma's hand up so Liam can see her ring. "There will be no embarrassing stories, Swan. Nice try." He teases. Emma gives a little wink in Liam's direction. "Oh, I think Liam might be on my side about this one." She says.

Killian had never been so relieved as he was that night. The three of them spent hours talking after that. Emma took a break to go pick up Henry. He got to meet his Uncle Liam that night. They bonded right away. Emma was bored out of her mind as the three boys talked about ships and boats. Even in her boredom she was happy to be apart of this family. She, Henry, and Killian are now a family. She and Henry are now apart of Killian's family as well. Of course she and Elsa became the best of friends. Henry loves having cousins.

Emma's life is so perfect sometimes she has to pinch herself. The only thing that could make it even better would be she and Killian having a child of their own. Henry has mentioned several times that he would like a sibling. They have been trying to make that happen for year now. After their one year anniversary they decided to start trying. One year of it just being the three of them. Emma and Killian have been married for two years now and still no baby. The doctor said that is normal, but Emma thinks she is saying that to make them feel better. She feels broken. She did it accidentally at the lowest time in her life and now at the highest she can't do it on purpose.

Emma holds a pregnancy test in her hand. They had decided that this will be the last one she takes before they take a break from trying. Last month was Killian's birthday and they celebrated by taking a trip just the two of them. They spent a lot of time celebrating on that trip and Emma's period is now late. Killian takes Emma's other hand in his. "It's alright, Love. We will take this one step at a time. First step: Pee on a plastic stick." Emma snorts out a laugh. Trust her lame husband to say something like that at a time like this. God, she loves him.

Birthday celebrations turn out to be the best time to make babies for them. Their third child is made on Emma's 35th birthday. They are a family of five now and they couldn't be happier. Killian and Emma have truly found their Happy Ending. And it was thanks to Emma being a horrible wingman.


End file.
